Fighting or Loving
by ReadorDie214
Summary: Teen Fic. Crappy Title. Shuichi Shindou is a fighter and he gets into trouble, so much trouble that his mother makes him go live with his father in Tokyo. There he meets the stoic and Handsome Eiri Yuki. (Shu&Yuki) READ!
1. Default Chapter

My first fan fic!I love Gravitation so much! And I thought I just had to write my own little story about how I would like Shuichi and Yuki getting together. I think after this one I would like to write a Krillin and 18 one, because I've found some good fan fic's out there but I think there should be more. Right? I just think they make the cutest couple. Shuichi and Yuki look even better together! I love the both of them. This fic is AU, I loved the thought of the Gravitation gang as high schoolers.

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation but if I did I'd do evil things with Yuki evil laughter**

Now, on with the story

Chapter one- Shuichi and Dad

Shuichi Shindou frowned as he felt the becoming black eye. He leaned over his bathroom sink to get closer to the mirror. How was he going to hide this bruise? His mother would see it and she would go to her room and cry. Shuichi knew he couldn't take anymore of her crying. Maybe he could use some of his sister's make up.

"Shuichi! Mom is going to be so mad at you!" Speak of the devil Shuichi thought grimly to himself.

"Mind your business." Shuichi said glaring at his sister through the mirror.

"Whatever, I was trying to help you. Mom said that a 'special' guest is coming over tonight and she said to look decent."

"Whose coming over?" Shuichi said turning to face his bratty little sister.

"I don't know." Maiko said shrugging her shoulders. She turned and left leaving Shuichi to frown even harder.

Things had been harder for Shuichi's mother ever since she got a divorce. Shuichi's father had wanted at least one of his kids, but his ex-wife got a good lawyer so that Shuichi's father was barely even allowed to see his children. Shuichi was now 15 years old, a sophomore in high school and he didn't know his father. Well he knew the basic's; like his birthday and what he looked like but Shuichi had no clue of his father's personality. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know him.

He sighed out loud and went down stairs to talk to his mother before the 'special' guest came over. Shuichi's mother was leaning over cooking something and she had a small smile dancing on her face.

"Mom?"

"Shuichi, dear! What happened to your face? Did you get into another fight?" His mother said. This wasn't the reaction he was expecting, more of crying and shaking heads. His mother was obviously preoccupied with something else.

"Yes, but it wasn't my fault! These kids were picking on some little girl and I was just trying to protect the little girl!"

"I believe you honey, don't worry about it." Shuichi's mother went back to cooking and humming. Shuichi's mouth dropped open, did his mother just tell him 'not to worry about it'?

"Is something happening?"

"Didn't Maiko tell you? Oh, never mind I didn't tell her. You father is coming by! Aren't you happy?"

"No." Shuichi said going off into his room and shutting the door before his mother could say another word. Shuichi blasted his music and started to write lyrics, which was his favorite past time.

Shuichi Shindou loved to fight, but what he loved even more was to sing. And he was pretty good at both. Since Shuichi is a small boy people use to pick on him but they quickly learned other wise. When Shuichi was about five some bully tried to beat Shuichi up for his cookie, Shuichi kicked the bully right in the shin and ran away. Later on in the day as he thought about that fight he realized he liked making the boy hop around in pain. He loved the rush of beating the crap out of someone. Soon everyday he was in a fight. His mother knew that he son was a small boy but she couldn't help that it was her fault he got into fights because he didn't have a father. When she saw her eldest child with bruises she slowly cried as she cleaned his wounds. It would break Shuichi's heart to see his mother cry and he would vow each time never to fight again but the next day when someone came into his face he found it hard to control his actions.

"Hey Shu-chan, did mom tell you who was coming?" Maiko popped her head in his room. Shuichi put up his notebook and turned down his stereo.

"Yes, Father." Shuichi said bitterly.

"I wonder what he's like." Maiko didn't have the grace of being old enough to remember the bitter divorce between her two parents. Unfortunately Shuichi was old enough and he didn't like it at all.

"Whatever." Shuichi turned back up his stereo and turning back to his lyrics. Maiko rolled her eyes at her brother, she knew that meant that the conversation was over. Maiko went to her room and grabbed a new novel that she had brought yesterday. She suddenly felt herself get giddy but she forced herself to calm down.

"Eiri Yuki, you are magical!" She hugged the book to her chest and turned around happily. Eiri Yuki was every girls dream. He wrote the best romance novels, and even if some of them didn't have a happy ending, Maiko didn't mind at all. Eiri Yuki might of been every girl's fantasy but he had to show his real self to his fans. The book said nothing about him and girls were left only to imagine what he really was like. He had to be romantic if he wrote stories like this, Maiko thought to herself as she laid down on her bed and opened the book.

Hours later Shuichi and Maiko were forced to get dressed in dressy clothing. Maiko had on a dress and Shiuchi was forced to put his shoulder length pink hair in a pony tail.

"Mother! We are just going to dinner! And it's not like we are going anywhere. We are just staying at home! Why do we have to get dressed for a man we barely know!" Maiko protested, she quickly regretted her words when she saw her mother's pained expression.

"I guess it's my fault that you don't know your father. I'm such a bad mother."

"Mom! I didn't mean it. I'm sorry." Maiko said trying to comfort her mother.Maiko looked at her brotherfor help.Shuichi rolled his eyes at his mother and sister.

"Mom, don't worry about Maiko. She was just joking. You got dressed up for this occasion so I guess the least we can do is do the same thing." Shuichi said.

"Thank you for understanding. Why can't you be more mature like your brother Maiko?"

"Mom! I wasn't serious!"

"You are never serious, all you want to do is read those Eiri Yuki novels, which by the way you have no reason to be reading any way! Those novels are nothing but porn!" Maiko gasped like her mother had slapped her.

"How can you say such a thing about Eiri Yuki! He's the greatest author out there!" Maiko started to clutch where her heart was. Shuichi smiled at his mother and sister. They all froze when someone ranged the doorbell. Shuichi's mother quickly fixed her clothing and went to answer the door.

"Welcome!" She said happily. She stepped by and let Shindou-san in. He beamed at his children who just stared at him in aawkward way.

"Children, is that how you treat your father after such a long time? Don'tI get a hug?" Shuichi and Maiko looked wearily at each other.

"Father!" Maiko said finally when she noticed Shuichi wasn't going to make the first move. Maiko ran to her father and hugged him.

"That's my girl, what about my son?"

"Father, I am a little old to give hugs." Shuichi said bowing down to his father.

"Right, I forgot, you're the man in the house." His father laughed.

"Come sit! Dinner is served!" Shindou-san let go of his daughter and went to follow his ex-wife to get some dinner.

"Well, there's our father." Maiko said.

"Lucky us." Shuichi said. He followed his parents and Maiko followed him.

Dinner was filled with nothing but his father talking about himself. No wonder his mother started to hate him after a while, Shuichi felt like he would kill the guy if he talked more about how he invested in stocks and got rich. Shuichi looked at Maiko and noticed she felt the same way. They both caught each other glances and frowned. Their mother though, waslicking this information up. She laughed at his jokes and they weren't even funny. She was acting like a little school girl.

"I've brought presents for my children." Shindou-san said smiling at his offspring who offered a weak smile back.

"Dad, you shouldn't have." Maiko said already perking to attention with the thought of presents.

"Your mother told me of your love of Eiri Yuki, Maiko." Shindou-san pulled out a novel of Eiri Yuki's.

"Oh my gosh! This is his new novel that's been sold out for months! I've been trying everything to get this book and I had to settle on getting one of his older books! Oh Daddy thank you!" Maiko hugged her father and started to read her new book. Shindou-san laughed heartily.

"And this is for you son." Shindou-san handed Shuichi a small gift wrapped box. Shuichi opened it and pulled out a set of keys, his eyes sparkling.

"You got me a car!" Shuichi said happily.

"Your mother didn't tell you?" Shindou-san shot a look at his ex-wife, who suddenly found her bracelet very interesting.

"Tell me what?" Shuichi said. Maiko looked up from her book feeling the tension in the air.

"That you are moving in with me next week."

"What?" Maiko and Shuichi said together.

"Yes, I think it's the best thing, Shuichi, you are getting older and becoming a man and I'm just a woman. Your father and I decided this was best for you. Maiko will stay here and be with me and you can come back anytime you want. Tokyo isn't to far away, you can write and call every day."

"You are giving me away?" Shuichi said standing up and banging his fist on the table.

"Never! I just think it is time for a man to raise you. I can't cope with all of the fighting anymore. You are a good kid Shuichi and I love you with all of my heart but I think it is time for a new start, some where far away where no one knows your name. You can start over without all of the fighting! Shuichi I think this is the best thing for you. Maiko you agree don't you?" Maiko noticed her mother looked desprate.

"Yes, I agree, but you shouldn't have sprung this on us like this and so soon! Shu-chan is leaving next week!"

"Excuse me." Shuichi said. His mother called after him but he didn't stop. He went to his room and turned on his stereo and played it as loud as his ears could stand, which was pretty loud. When he was distressed he would play Nittle Grasper because it helped him think. He laid on his bed facing the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He closed his eyes and let himself be taken overby the music.

He loved Nittle Grasper, he wanted to be just like them when he got older. He even cut his hair like the lead singer Ryuichi Sakuma.

Shuichi closed his eyes tighter and thought about what his mother just told him. She was right, if he went to a different city he would have a chance to redeem himself and stop being such a troublemaker. He enjoyed the job but he decided it was best for his family. Shuichi decided that he wouldn't fight ever again, well at least not when he was in his father's care. Yes, going to Tokyo might be just the thing he needed to make his mother happier.

**Okay, that's my first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. Especially flames, I need, want and adore flames. They help me to make my writing better. I plan on being a writer when I get older and I need people to review my work with their hearts! I'll get the next chapter done really soon! But review! Plzzzzzzzzz! **


	2. The bet

What's up people! The next chapter is out! Please review but I'll keep writing anyway. To those of you who want to know I wanted to keep the 3 year gap between Shuichi and Yuki so Yuki in 18 in this fic, I'll tell the other's ages as I go along. Okay?

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation crying softly Nooooo!**

Shiuchi packed up this things slowly. He was leaving the next day. He know how a healing black eye and a healing one, also a cut lip. He had to say good bye to old friends, right? He had said good-bye to all of them in a way they would never forget. Shuichi smiled as he thought of how he beat them up. This time his mother didn't cry, she just smiled sadly, like she knew this was going to happen. Hell, she probably did know that it was going to happen. Shuichi decided not to pondered on the subject.

"You are leaving in just a few hours." Maiko said sadly. Shuichi had his headphones on but put them around his neck sensing his little sister wanted to talk.

"Yea, I know. I already withdrew from school. This is actually happening." Shuichi said.

"I still can't believe it. We won't be together like we use to. I'm not use to that but I guess I'll have to. You'll come visit us, right Shu-chan?"

"Of course, you are making it sound like I'm leaving you forever. I would never do that! Father can't keep me away from mother and you. Mother is right, this is the perfect time to be the perfect son. No more fights or trouble making for me."

"Ha!" Maiko laughed. "You can't do that! That's impossible for you."

"What do you mean? You rat." Shuichi said.

"No, you can be the perfect son but first you have to understand that fighting is in your blood! You think it came out of nowhere, your desire to fight, but feelings that strong should be heredity!"

"I can stop fighting! Why would anyone want to fight me at my new school any way and they don't even know me! I swear Maiko, where does your intellect go when you get home." Shuichi poked his sister playfully in the head. Maiko grabbed his fingers.

"Baka! Let's make a bet! I bet you can't last one day without getting into a fight at with someone. It doesn't even have to be someone you know!"

"Shut up Maiko! You have no faith in your older brother."

"Shuichi, you don't even have faith in yourself!"

"Yes I do! I have faith to become a singer as big a Ryuichi Sakuma. I already look like him, and I have the talent to back it up. I'm going to have a band like Nittle Grasper!"

"The only problem is you don't have any friends. Everyone was either scared of you or wanted to fight you." Maiko said coolly.

"I don't think I'm going to miss that smart mouth of yours." Shuichi smiled bitterly.

"Of course you will. It's the only thing that gets you through the day! While you are in Tokyo, see if you can find Eiri Yuki . That's where I heard he lives, if he does try and get a autograph."

"Ha! I'm not going to go searching for a autograph for a little child." Shuichi said dismissing his sister with a flick of his wrist.

"What did you say? You spaz!" Maiko said running to her brother and tackling him from behind. Shuichi laughed as he tried to pry his sister's arms from around his chest.

"Maiko, let go you brat!"

"Oh Shu-chan." She said lovingly. Shuichi rolled his eyes.

"You better not cry. I can't handle crying."

"You should be use to mother always crying." Maiko said through her tears. "I'm going to miss you Shuichi, don't get your into a lot of trouble. If I win the bet I want that autograph. I don't care if it takes you years, I want you to find Eiri Yuki and give me his autograph."

"I'll try my best Maiko. Now let me go so I can finish packing."

"I'll help." Maiko smiled as she let go of her brother and helped him packed away his clothes and all his favorite things.

"Maiko, Shuichi, your father is here. He's in a bit of a rush, so please. . ." Their mother didn't finish her sentence. She had gotten dressed pretty for Shindou-san to notice but he didn't say anything. He was to busy yapping away on his cell phone, yelling at some fools who don't know how to manage a business. Maiko winced as she heard his loud, deep voice booming against the walls.

Shuichi was frowning and he knew it. His mother was distraught because her father had once again ignored her. Shuichi slammed his suitcase shut and grabbed his other two, plus a duffel bag filled with CD's and DVD's.

"Help please." Shuichi said as he felt himself starting to fall over. Maiko and mother quickly went to take a bag out of Shuichi's hand so that all he had was smaller suitcase and the duffel bag which he threw over his shoulder.

"Let's go." Shuichi said leading the way downstairs. Shindou-san was getting huffy over the phone. He was only gone for a week. A week! And the idiots had already did something stupid! He was going to fire every last person there if they didn't fix their mistake quick.

"Shuichi!" Shidou-san hung up his cell phone and turned to face his son.

"Father, I see you are in a bit of a hurry. We'll leave now if that is okay?"

"Yes, I was just about to suggest that." Shindou-san quickly went over to his daughter and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. He hugged his ex-wife and smiled at them both.

"We'll call later. You girls be safe, and if any problems show up don't be hesitant in calling me. I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Just take care of my son. If he is unhappy I want you to bring him back to me as soon as possible."

"He's my son too. I think I know when he is unhappy. I'll be able to take care of him." Shindou-san said, almost threatening.

"Don't you dare try to intimate me." She hissed back at him.

"Come on Son, I'm going to be late. We've got a couple of hours to go on the plane ride." Shindou-san ignored his ex-wife and went out the door.

"That's why I divorced him so quick!" She laughed bitterly to herself.

"Shu-chan, this suitcase is getting heavy. Let's hurry about to the car."

"Okay." They walked out to the car, which turned out to be a limo, lost in their own thoughts. Shuichi put his luggage in the back and stared at his family. The two people who he trusted more in the world, he never lived with anyone else before so this will prove to be something different.

"See ya later mother." Shuichi kissed and hugged his mother than did the same thing to Maiko.

"Bye Shuichi." They said together. The held each other as they watch Shuichi drive off. Shuichi watched them out of the car until he couldn't see them anymore. He thought he felt his heart break but than again it could just been indigestion.

The ride to Tokyo was long and boring. Shuichi started to listen to his Nittle Grasper CD's but that still didn't drown out his father's constant talking. Shuichi sighed and looked out the window, which kind of didn't help because there was nothing to see but clouds. Finally Shuichi's father hung up the phone and sighed, rubbing his temples.

"I employ complete idiots." Shuichi didn't say anything, thankful for the silence.

"So son, are you excited about going to a new school. You are going to like it a lot. It's a private high school.. I went there when I was younger, so I know you are sure to get in." Shuichi jumped at the words 'private high school'. The private high school kids hated Shuichi more than the public ones. Shuichi's violet eyes went back to their normal size, he had forgotten just that quick, he wouldn't have to worry about the fighting because no one knew him there. To them he was just another kid going to school. It finally dawned on him. He really wasn't going to be fighting away one.

"Shuichi, you look like you just seen a ghost."

"No, I just noticed it was going to be a long year."

"You'll do fine at your new school. Things can't go to bad." Shindou-san how do idea how wrong he was. Shuichi sighed and closed his eyes getting lost into his music.

When they got on the ground Shuichi was glad because he was starting to get cramped. He stretched his muscles and hummed a little tune to himself. His father was once again on his cell phone yelling at someone once again. Shuichi felt sorry for the person he was talking to.

"Dad, the taxi is here!" Shuichi said. His father stopped yelling with the person to nod at Shuichi. Shuichi rolled his eyes. He needed someone to help him with his bags. Shuichi started to reach for his bags but someone already beat him to it.

"Who are you?" Shuichi said.

"I was told by your father to help you with your bags. My taxi is over there." The man pointed with his head since both his hands were full with suitcases.

"Cool." This got Shuichi thinking, doesn't his father ever do anything for himself? Shuichi followed the guy and put his bags into the back. Shuichi's father was in the car talking with someone on the cell phone. Shuichi buried his head in his hands. This was going to be a long drive.

Shuichi had listened to his portable CD player so much that he had wore the batteries out now he had no choice but to listen to his father, who had calmed down somewhat. The cab driver pulled into an unexpected stop.

"Here's you stop."

"An apartment building?"

"Yea, we are in Tokyo. Not like the country, where you grew up."

"I know. I guess I'm to use to living in a house." Shuichi said. Shuichi and the cab driver carried the luggage up stairs and into Shuichi's new bedroom. The apartment was very nice. It was big for a Tokyo apartment. Shuichi noticed that this bedroom was bigger than his old bedroom. Shuichi gave the cab driver a few extra yen and then started to set up his stuff. He heard his father stomping around in the kitchen. Shuichi hummed to himself and finally he started singing out loud, but not to loud to alert his father. Shuichi was determined to make things different. No more fights! His brain said over and over.

"Shuichi, there's nothing to eat at my house, how about you do your old man a favor and get something to eat for us. It'll give you a chance to site see. I want some African fried shrimp, there's a shop that sells down town." Shuichi frowned, his father was trying to get him out of the house and he hadn't even been in the house for 2 minutes.

"Sure dad." Shuichi said sighing. He took one of his father's credit cards and left without another word. This was a good thing because now Shuichi could buy the batteries he wanted.

"Good, he's gone." Shindou-san said. He wanted to surprise his son with a newly made over room but the idiots he hired didn't get it right so now he would quickly get someone over here to fix up the bedroom and have a nice surprise of Shuichi when he came back. Shuichi would be gone for at least 2 hours, considering he had no clue where anything was. Plus he wasn't even sure there was a dish called African fired shrimp. After Shuichi spent some time looking for it he would just get regular shrimp and come home to find his surprise. Shindou-san smiled at his ingenious.

"I have no clue where I'm going." Shuichi said sighing to himself. He decided to get the batteries first so he could listen to his CD player, which was with him at all times, and walk aimlessly around looking for a shop he know he can't find. He'll just get regular shrimp and hopes his dad likes that. Shuichi was humming to himself but he stopped and his whole body went stiff. His fighting tense's were tingling. A fight was going on. Shuichi forgot about shrimp and batteries and started to look around for the fight. He found it! It was in a dark alley and five guys were ganged up on one little boy. Shuichi ran over to them ready to start a fight, already knowing he would have to find Eiri Yuki and get a autograph for Maiko.

**I'll end it now. It was kind of a filler chapter, but the next chapter will be great! Please review, I'll feel so much better if you did. I think I'm going to have it where I'm going to update every day. That'll be fun! Bye! **


	3. Fighting in a dark alley

The newest chapter! I hope you enjoy this one, because I know I'm going to have fun writing it.

**DeMoN4EvA- Thank you for reviewing**

**Eiri-Chan- Thank you for the tip! I'll try my best to fix that problem!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation**

"Hey! Get away from that boy!" Shuichi said coming to the darken alley. There were about three bully's and they all looked at Shuichi and started laughing.

"Look at the little girl trying to be a man." Said one of them.

"Maybe we should have some fun with him too! He'll look beautiful in a kimono." They all started laughing. Shuichi felt something snap inside of him. He walked calmly up to the first guy and gave him a upper cut right in the stomach. The guy doubled over in pain.

"I am not a girl! I'll teach you to make that mistake again!" Shuichi kicked the next guy in the stomach.

"Stupid Bitch!" The guy tried to grab Shuichi but Shuichi stepped aside gracefully and kicked the guy in the back.

"Let's get out of here!" They said when they realize they were all defeated. They ran off and Shuichi gloated at his victory. Finally he turned to the frighten young boy.

"Are you okay?" Shuichi offered his hand and the boy, shaking, grabbed it. Shuichi pulled the boy up and noticed the guy's had almost succeeded in getting the boy's clothes off.

"You go home straight to you mother, okay?" Shuichi said patting the boy's head.

"Thank you." The boy said quietly before running off. That's why Shuichi fought, to help the small kids see that they don't have to be weak. Shuichi sighed feeling quite content with himself. Until he heard the police sirens.

"Oh no, I bet they are coming here!" Shuichi looked around to see where he could hide, then he realized he didn't know where he was going!

"Stupid Dad!" Shuichi knew that he couldn't blame it on the bully's because they were gone, he would get into trouble and his father would send him back with his mother. His mother would cry because not even his own father wanted him.

Shuichi did something he usually never did, pray. Just his luck his prayer's were answered.

"Hey kid, you better get out of here because the cops get here." Said a deep rich voice. Shuichi turned to see the source of the voice. All he saw was shadows.

"I don't know where to go." Shuichi said tears coming to his eyes.

"I'll show you. Come on." A hand extended from the shadows.

"You won't get me into trouble? Can I trust you?"

"You can't trust me but I won't get you into trouble." The shadow said. Shuichi gingerly grabbed the hand and he felt himself being pulled through various alley ways. Finally after Shuichi felt his legs getting ready to fall off the hand finally stop. The only thing that Shuichi could see of the pale hand was a black sleeve. The hand let go of Shuichi who started to lean against the wall, huffing and puffing. The hand gave Shuichi a minute to catch his breath but then he grabbed Shuichi and started to drag him along.

"When are we going to be finish? I'm tired, my lungs feel like they are about to explode."

"You are the one who got you self in this situation! I wouldn't be complaining if I were you."

"But my feet hurt." Shuichi whined. Shuichi heard the hand growl.

"Fine." The hand said ducking inside of a café. He lead Shuichi to the back rooms of the café, shutting the door and locking it. The turned on the light and Shuichi noticed that the hand had a very handsome face to go with it. The man had blonde hair and beautiful amber eyes. He looked to be young, only about 17 or 18.

"Thank you for helping me." Shuichi said bowing to the handsome beauty in front of him.

"Next time think before blindly jump into a fight." The hand grunted.

"I'm Shuichi Shindou, who are you?"

"Doesn't matter, you'll probably never see me again after this day any way."

"Well, I guess I'll just make up a name for you. I'll call you Hercules since you saved me." Shuichi laughed. The boy looked at Shuichi felt a smile tugging at his lips.

"So Hercules, why didn't you help that little boy?"

"I had just gotten there and you seemed like you had everything in control."

"And if I needed help, would you have jumped in."

"I don't know." Hercules shrugged his shoulders.

"You are so mean!" Shuichi whined.

"Quit whining. You are to old." Hercules said yawning. "Aren't you going to call your parents or something? Don't they need to know how you almost got into trouble."

"I live with my father. I just came to Tokyo this morning. Dad sent me out here to look for African fried shrimp. I think he was just trying to get me out of the house. So since I didn't get hurt I think I'll just keep this to myself. Plus my sister bet me that I would get into a fight my first night here and I did so now I owe her Eiri Yuki's autograph. You don't happen to know him do you?"

"No I don't." Hercules said darkly.

"To bad. She loves his book's. Personally I've never read one of his books, in fact I haven't read a book for a while but if my sister likes him than he has to write good books, right?"

"I suppose so." Hercules shrugged his shoulders not feeling comfortable talking about Eiri Yuki.

"Right, so as long as my lil sis don't find out about the fight I won't have to look for Eiri Yuki, which would be so annoying since countless other girls have tried." Shuichi sighed and stretched his arms above his head.

"Where's the rest room?" Shuichi said.

"Down the hall on the left." Hercules said. Shuichi walked by Hercules but as he was doing so something fell out his pocket. He didn't notice it but Hercules did but he bent down and picked up the little black book.

It turned out to be a lyric book. Hercules flipped through the book and he felt himself frowning. What kind of idiot wrote this? If these were suppose to be love songs they did a poor job at it. Shuichi came back from the bathroom and gasped when he saw Hercules with his song book.

"Um, how did you get that?" He asked gently.

"It fell out of your pocket." Hercules said still reading rapidly through the songs. Shuichi felt himself blush, those lyrics were his innermost feelings and a foreigner was looking over them like they were nothing.

"You wrote these?"

"Hai." Shuichi's blush deepened.

"They suck." Hercules gave the book back to Shuichi and lit of a cigarette.

"Excuse me?" Shuichi said the blush leaving his face.

"You heard me. A grade school kid could do better. Who taught you how to write, a dog?"

"How do you know about good literature?" Shuichi yelled.

"Believe me, I know enough. You are writing about love and you have never been in love."

"How do you know?"

"Because than your lyrics wouldn't be talking about how 'love is like rainbow because it circles around my heart'? Where do you get this stuff?"

"Shut up!" Shuichi yelled. This stranger knew nothing about him. How was he to know Shuichi had never crushed on a girl or kissed anyone. Shuichi didn't know a damn thing about love but when it came from someone else it pissed Shuichi off.

"Don't get mad kid, some have talent and others don't. You are part of the others." Hercules laughed to himself.

"You bastard! I'm going home." Shuichi said turning and leaving.

"You don't know where to go."

"I'll take my chances." Shuichi said going down the hall. Hercules went to catch up with the boy and grabbed him by his shoulder.

"Relax kid, everyone can take a little criticism in their lives. I'll give you a ride in my car."

"I'm not a kid!" Shuichi said pouting.

"Come on." Hercules said taking Shuichi in his car. Shuichi marveled at the nice sports car and realized that Hercules must of been loaded. Hercules started to light up his second cigarette.

"You shouldn't smoke. It's bad for you."

"Well you shouldn't write, because it's bad for you." Hercules countered before speeding off. Shuichi put on his seat belt and glared at him. Shuichi told Hercules where he lived and Hercules took him there without another word. When he reached home Shuichi said, "Thank you for saving me once again Hercules."

"You are welcome." Hercules said shrugging like it was no big deal, and it probably wasn't. Shuichi got out of his car and made his way back to him apartment.

"Dad! I couldn't find the shrimp, so I didn't get anything, is that okay? We can order out right? Dad!" Shuichi went into his bedroom and turned on the light and gasped, his eyes felt like they were going to pop out of their sockets. His room looked totally new! There was a black and red cheetah print bedspread and a nice black fluffy rug on the ground. Everything in the room was either black or red. Even the walls switched colors.

"Wow!"

"I hope you like it. Your mother told me you had eccentric taste so I got someone to help me and this was the result that we got. I did good right?"

"Of course! It's beautiful! Shuichi went over to his bed and saw a uniform laying on it. It was a navy blue jumper.

"My school has uniforms?"

"Of course! It's nothing like those public schools. Tomorrow is your first day, it's going to be so exciting! So, since you are now a official of my house, let's go celebrate by having dinner!"

"Sounds yummy." Shuichi said, his stomach answered by growling loudly.

"Good let's go." Shuichi followed his father and they went to a semi-formal restaurant. Shuichi found out him and his dad had more in common than he thought and they actually got along pretty good. I'm going to get along just find, Shuichi thought happily to himself. He should know no happiness did not come without first sacrifices.

**End of that chapter. So what do you think? Please review and tell me what you think. I'll get done with the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	4. A school surprise!

My next chapter, thanks for the reviews people! I really like all the help people are giving me. I'll reach my goal of becoming a writer in no time!

**To Hecate8– I'm interested in your idea, but I need a email address first! Please and thank you!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation tears**

Shuichi did one thing he totally hated the next day, he got up early. Usually at home he wouldn't even bothered to get up early but it was all different now. He was different now, or he was trying to be different. Yesterday was a test of his will to avoid fighting and he utterly failed it. But at least in the process he met a beautiful stranger.

"Yea, well, I'll never see him again." Shuichi sighed as he brushed his teeth and combed his hair at the same time. He had gotten up a little late and now his father was rushing him to hurry and get dress. Shuichi hated to be rush, but the man was his father. Shuichi washed his mouth out and stopped combing his hair. He went into his bedroom and looked on his dresser his eyes glaring at his little black book. The one 'Hercules' had put down so quickly. What did that ass hole know about writing anyway? His poems were good, even his mother said so. Maiko never said how good his lyrics were but Maiko was probably doing that to be a pain in the ass.

Shuichi put the book in his drawer and walked out of his bedroom, going to his father's room.

"Father, I'm ready." Shuichi said.

"It's about damn time, you dress like a woman." Shindou-san said. Shuichi winced at his father's sternness, figuring out where Maiko got it from. Shuichi grabbed a pop tart and quickly followed his father to the waiting car.

"I'm going to drop you off but I think you've got everything handled from there." Shindou-san said.

"Yes, I've got it handled." Shuichi said almost bitterly. He sighed and looked out the window. He would be a man about it and admit it; He missed his mother, dearly. Maybe he would call her later. He was even starting to have a soft spot for that annoying rat he called a sister. Shuichi looked at his father who was once again yapping on his cell phone. When Shuichi's mother drove him and Maiko to school she would always talk to them. It was obvious this man knew nothing about raising kids. Buying them things and taking them places wasn't the only thing a child needed. Shuichi liked the gifts and he liked going anywhere he pleased, but sometimes he would prefer just a civil conversation with his father, like normal kids do.

Shuichi use to detest father's day. He could remember when he was in 1st grade how kids had bragged about how their father's loved their gifts. Shuichi could only sit in silence as they talked. His eyes filled but he didn't drop a single tear. When he came home that day he gave his father day's gift to his mother. His mother started crying as she hugged Shuichi tight to her chest.

"Don't cry mommy." Shuichi had said. This didn't stop his mother. Shuichi wrapped his arms around his mother and they just held each other. After that father's day wasn't celebrated in the house anymore.

Shuichi felt a warm hand on his shoulder and looked to see his father smiling happily at him, finally off of that damn cell phone.

"Son, everything is going to be great. You are with a man! Wasn't it boring leaving with women all those years? I'll show you real fun! And you were lucky to get the Shindou's good looks." He laughed. Shuichi bit his lip to keep from yelling from his father. How dare he penalize his sister and mother! This man knew nothing about Shuichi and they knew everything. Shuichi could feel himself shaking with anger but he wouldn't let himself get to get angry. He had bigger things to worry about; School.

Shuichi hadn't been to school in a long time and he hoped that it wouldn't be evident by the day was over with. He would make friends easily, all he had to do was be like everyone else. Shuichi sighed, he hated being like the crowd, but he didn't want to get into a fight. Kids penalize others for being different, and than Shuichi has to stick for himself.

"Son, wake up! I've been waiting for you to get out of the car!" Shindou-san said. Shuichi came out of his daydream and looked around. He was at song already?

"Sorry dad."

"It's fine. Have fun, I know you'll like it here." Shindou-san said. Shuichi snorted as he shut the car door and started walking up the steps to his huge new school. Shuichi never seen a school so big! And everything was electric, the front doors were sliding automatic doors. Shuichi marveled at everything around him as he walked to the front desk.

"Hello, I'm here to get my schedule." Shuichi said sweetly. The lady at the front desk was old with her white hair tied up in a bun. She gave Shuichi a whole bunch of paper. Shuichi found himself in wonder. Wow, even the schedule is longer than his old school.

"Sigh those." Oh.

"But my father already registered me. I just need to get my schedule."

"What is your name?" The old bat sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Shindou Shuichi. My father Takanaka Shindou."

"Oh!" She said suddenly losing her rudeness. "I am so sorry, please let me get these papers off your hands. Just go to the counselors office and get your schedule." Shuichi gave back the papers bewildered. She sure did change when she heard his father's name.

"It's straight back there." The old lady said sweetly pointing Shuichi in the right direction. Shuichi went off without first giving the lady another crazy look. When Shuichi left the woman sat down and clutched her heart. She almost made a mistake by talking like that to a rich kid especially when that kid's father is someone powerful. Last assistant to do that was fired and humiliated in front of everyone.

There were only two ways to get into this school. If you were rich or if you were filthy rich. The rich kids could be talked to like dirt because their parents were only rich, but the filthy rich kids had some power behind their names and you better watch out! They were usually the first one to throw a fit and call Mommy and Daddy to sue the school.

"Excuse me?" Shuichi said gingerly stepping into the office and looking around. There was a older man sitting behind the desk talking with a beautiful girl, who had long brown hair and brown eyes. They turned to stare at Shuichi and Shuichi felt himself blush.

"I'm a new student and I just coming to get my schedule but I see you are busy and I'm sorry I interrupted."

"Don't worry about it! Please come in!" The man said heartily. He had dark black hair and even blacker eyes.

"Okay." Shuichi said coming to sit in the chair next to the girl.

"Here's your schedule and since I don't have enough time to show you, why not get Ayaka to help you?"

"I'm Usami Ayaka." She offered her hand. Shuichi took it still marveling at her beauty.

"I'm Shindou Shuichi nice to meet you."

"Good Ayaka, take him to K-sensai."

"Great, let's go." Ayaka said going off smiling to herself. Shuichi quickly bowed to the teacher in thanks and followed after Ayaka.

"You are going to like this school. I love it here, mainly because my fiancé is here! He's so handsome, I've got to show him to you."

"Okay." Shuichi rolled his eyes but Ayaka didn't see it. Shuichi didn't give a damn about her fiancé. Ayaka lead Shuichi to the elevators, Shuichi felt his mouth open again in surprise. Elevators! In a school! His last school definitely didn't have these!

"I know the elevators are a little small, but what ever. That's why you are looking so surprise right?"

"Yes, exactly." Shuichi said weakly.

"Be weary of K-sensei. His a little. . .different. He tends to bring a gun to class."

"A gun!" Shuichi said.

"But he only uses it once a day. Sometimes he doesn't any uses it, he just flashes it around." Ayaka smiled with sympathy. "He's a really good teacher. Everyone in his class has gotten in to a high league college."

"Of course." Shuichi found he couldn't swallow.

"Here we are." Ayaka said pointing to the door. Shuichi gulped down and put his hand on the door knob.

"Thank you for helping me Ayaka."

"No sweat." Ayaka said waving away his thanks and skipping away. Shuichi opened the door and walked up to the teacher. K-sensei was nothing like he imagined, of course Shuichi's imagination is a little out of this world. He was thinking more a big old macho fart, K-sensei was neither of this qualities. He had long blonde hair that was tied in a pony tail, but it still reached his waist. He had beautiful lilac eyes that seemed to look at everything. Shuichi took a deep breath.

"I-I'm Shindou Shuichi. A new student."

"Oh, welcome Shuichi! Nice to meet you!" He said kindly. Even his voice was kinder than what Shuichi thought. "You came for a good day! It's a free day since I have other work to get caught up on, why don't you take a seat next to Nakano and Fujisaki. Raise you hands." The boys raised their hands and Shuichi made his way back to them. He sat in between them and smiled. Everyone else stared at Shuichi but quickly went back to what ever they were talking about. K-sensei went back to polishing his gun.

"I'm Hiroshi Nakano, and this is Suguru Fujisaki, he skipped two grades."

"Why do you always have to make that fact known? I think I can tell people for myself." Suguru said sourly.

"I like telling people." Hiroshi laughed.

"Nice to meet you."

"Call me Hiro by the way." Hiro said. "So what do your parents do? Obviously you are rich, but what kind of rich?"

"I live with my father, I'm not to certain on what kind of work he does." Shuichi said.

"Well your last name is Shindou, so your father must own that big investment firm or some whatnot like that, right Hiro?"

"Sounds about right." Hiro said shrugging his shoulders. "My parents are doctors and they want me to follow in their footsteps."

"You sound like you don't want to."

"I don't. I want to play in my band."

"A band?"

"Yea, me and Hiro made it up last year. It's called 'Bad Luck', but we are missing one thing, a singer." Fujisaki said.

"I can sing." Shuichi mumbled.

"Really?" Hiro and Fujisaki said at the same time. Shuichi felt a blush crept into his cheeks.

"Hai." He said quietly.

"I've got to hear this!" Fujisaki said.

"K-sensei! May me and my friends go outside?"

"Since you have the highest grades in the class I guess I can relent, be back before the bell rings to go to lunch!"

"Thank you sir." The boys quickly hurried outside. The went to a private little corner and then both of the boys turned to stare at Shuichi earnestly.

"Okay, sing anything!" Fujisaki said.

"I can't sing very good."

"See I know it was to good to be true! Where do you think our name comes from?" Hiro said sighing.

"Forget him, sing something Shuichi." Shuichi closed his eyes and sung something. He wanted to impress them so he sung an English song, Amazing Grace. After he was done he opened his eyes and looked at the boys.

"I sounded bad, didn't I?" Shuichi said suddenly distressed.

"Bad?" Hiro echoed.

"Granulations, you are the newest member of Bad Luck." Fujisaki said jumping up to kiss both of Shuichi's cheeks.

"You were amazing!" Hiro said bringing Shuichi into a bear hug.

"So you guys are my friends?" Shuichi asked disbelieving.

"Friends? We are your family!" Fujusaki said. Shuichi felt joy all of his heart. His first day here he made friends. He never had friends before and now he made two in one day! Over them they heard the bell ring.

"Oops, seem we are a little late. K-sensei won't mind, let's go to lunch." Fujisaki said pulling Hiro off of Shuichi who was turning blue from the lack of air. Hiro and Fujisaki started to joke with each other, Shuichi didn't hear anything because he was to much on a emotional high. Wait till he told Maiko about his friends!

"Shuichi!" A feminine voice called. Shuichi turned around to see Ayaka waving her arm wildly.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

"It's cool." Hiro said. "We'll just meet up with you later. Come on Fujisaki." Shuichi ran to met Ayaka.

"Let me finish showing you around the school!" Before Shuichi could say anything Ayaka grabbed his arm and they started to lead him to behind the school, where there was a cafeteria Outside!

"Most of the time kids eat outside when it is a beautiful day. I'll show you some of my friends."

"Alright." Shuichi said.

"Hey guys! This is my friend Shindou Shuichi!" Ayaka called. Everyone grumbled a 'hello' and went back talking.

"Now let's go see the main reason anyone eats out here." Ayaka never broke her stride. She lead Shuichi to a table where only one person sat down at it. He had beautiful blonde hair and cold amber eyes. He had on reading glasses reading some book but looked over them when he saw Ayaka and Shuichi approaching.

"Shuichi this is my fiancé. Uesugi Eiri. Eiri, this is Shuichi Shindou! Eiri is a senior and when he graduates we are getting married!" Shuichi's eyes opened wide. This was the guy that saved him that day! At his high school!

"Ayaka, I told you not to bother me when I'm reading. I don't want to meet your little friends."

Eiri said coldly. Shuichi remembered he said they would never meet again!

"Is there a problem?" Eiri asked Shuichi. Shuichi swallowed, so Eiri didn't remember him. Shuichi felt kind of disappointed at the fact but than why should he care what he thought? Because something about Eiri just did something to Shuichi that he couldn't explain.

"No problem." Shuichi said sadly. He could lie to himself but he wanted Eiri to remember him. "Can we go now Ayaka? Your boyfriend doesn't want to be bothered." Worse of all Eiri had a fiancé! It wasn't fair! Shuichi wanted Eiri to himself, but than again Eiri was so cold. Hard to believe that it was the same person that saved him. Shuichi walked away defeated with Ayaka following him waving after Eiri.

Eiri thought his heart would beat out of his chest. It was that pink haired little boy he saved yesterday. God, he looked even more beautiful than he remembered. He also seemed sad for some reason. Eiri had never been attracted to boys but Shuichi could pass for a girl with the right clothing on. Eiri smiled secretly to himself, his senior year would prove to be quite interesting.

**That chapter is over with! Tell me what you think! I like this chapter but then again I like all my work! Please review and let me know what you think! Thank you! **

**Buh bye!**


	5. Punishment

The newest chapter! I got a lot of good reviews on the last chapter and I'm really happy about that because that last chapter I worked really hard on, I'll show the same dedication to the rest of this story. So please people keep reviewing and I'll keep writing!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation, but one day I hope to create a series just as good!**

When Shuichi, Hiro and Fujisaki got back to class K-sensei was pissed. He pointed a gun at their heads.

"I thought I told you to come back before the bell rang?" He said evilly. Hiro and Fujisaki looked away but Shuichi felt his heart catch in his throat. He had never been at gunpoint but of course with all the fights he finds himself into it was bond to happen.

"That's not fair, I didn't even do anything this time! Even when I'm good I always find myself into trouble." Shuichi said out loud startling the men around him, Shuichi took no notice and went on rambling to himself. "Maybe this is punishment for getting into that alley fight. It was just so tempting! God must be trying to get me into trouble!" Shuichi felt distressed all over. "K-sensei, it was my fault that we were late, please only punish me. It is the only true death of a warrior."

"Alright, if you say so. Hiroshi, Suguru, leave."

"But sir!" They protested.

"Shuichi claimed to the trouble so I'm only just going to punish him. Leave now, I would hate to hurt my star students." K-sensei turned the safety off his gun. Hiro and Fujisaki looked at each other then they left slowly without first giving Shuichi sad looks.

"Okay, do it while no one is watching." Shuichi closed his eyes waiting for the bullet to launch through is heart killing him instantly.

"I sentence you to clean the class room. I want everything spotless." K-sensei put his gun up. Shuichi clutched his heart like he had really been shot and was all prepared to die in a very dramatic way.

"Shuichi, I didn't shoot you." K-sensei said smiling.

"You are going to torture me first, right? It's alright, I'm a man I can handle it."

"Shuichi, I said to clean the classroom. I think that's enough punishment."

"That's all? I don't get a cool thing, like making me save the world before bedtime or something? All I have to do is clean a stupid class room?"

"Most rich kids would be calling their lawyers right about now." K-sensei said thoughtfully.

"I hate this job!" Shuichi said quickly. "Who are the students that usually have to clean the classroom today?"

"Shuichi, we have janitors do that. Do you think rich kids would stay after to help clean up?" K-sensei said staring at Shuichi harder. Shuichi was once again in awe, janitors! Usually the students would have to stay after to clean up.

"So, after school I clean up the classroom." Shuichi said slowly. If this was the punishment he got then he could get into all the time!

"Don't get to comfortable, next time you get into trouble I'm going to make you swim with sharks with 50 pounds of raw meat on you." K-sensei said. Shuichi gulped.

"Of course. So where am I supposed to go now? The class hasn't got back."

"Go to your electives." K-sensei said going back to his desk and putting his feet up.

"Right, well. . ." Shuichi left quietly. Cleaning wasn't so bad. Shuichi looked at his schedule and winced when he saw his next class; Business Prep.

"I don't want to go to this stupid class!" Shuichi said to himself, so instead Shuichi went outside. He walked around until he came to a bench. He sat down and laid down length ways. He put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

"It's a beautiful day." Shuichi said out loud. He opened his eyes slightly and saw the blue cloudless sky. Slowly his eyes started to form a figure in his vision. Uesugi Eiri. Shuichi decided he would make Eiri remember him the next time he saw him.

Shuichi must of doze off because when he awoke he found two freshman girls giggling at him and whispering to each other. Shuichi sat up slowly.

"What's the matter?" Shuichi asked puzzled to the girls.

"You are very cute!" Said one of the girls than they both ran off giggling. Shuichi found himself confused. What the hell was that all about?

"They are just like Maiko." Shuichi said suddenly feeling a sense of longing for the little brat. Shuichi straighten his uniform and started to walk back to class. He was getting prepared for Math and Science, his most hated subjects, which went without saying since he hated all subjects.

"Shuichi, man we've been looking for you!" Hiro said.

"About what?"

"We told the chorus teacher about your voice and she said that you can totally join!" Fujisaki said happily.

"But my dad already signed me up for classes! I'm taking Business Prep!"

"Well, get out of it!"

"You don't know my father, hell, I don't even know my father! What if he says no? What are you going to do then? Just face it, I can't be in your band, no matter how much I want to be." Shuichi said defeated. His mother would of said yes in a heart beat, he wasn't so sure about his father.

"I'll fix that." Hiro said. He walked away sulkily.

"What's he got in mind?" Shuichi asked Fujisaki.

"Don't know, when he talks like that though, it's usually a good idea. We will just have to see, we can trust Hiro not to do anything to stupid." Fujisaki shrugged his shoulders and walked after Hiro. Shuichi hurried after his new friends.

"By the way Shuichi, you didn't have to take the rap for getting into trouble." Fujisaki said.

"I wanted to. I didn't want you guys to get into trouble, plus it's not all that bad."

"Still, by your face expression I could tell you weren't use to getting into trouble. It must of been a different thing for you." Fujisaki said. Shuichi almost laughed out loud but he thought against it.

"Yea, it's certainly different but it won't happen again so I'm not worried." Shuichi shrugged his shoulders.

"What's your father going to say?" Hiro asked from ahead.

"I don't know. My mother would probably cry, I don't think my father will though." Shuichi said more to himself than to Hiro and Fujisaki. He had forgotten all about his father! "Maybe he won't be to mad." Shuichi shrugged his shoulders and was silent. The boys got to class earlier, but they were still the last one to show up.

The rest of the day went by quickly for Shuichi and he almost forgotten about his punishment until K-sensei said something about it. Shuichi was almost out the door when he felt cold metal press against his forehead.

"I hope you haven't forgotten about our little agreement?"

"Of course not." Shuichi laughed nervously. "I was just seeing if you had forgotten! Haha, I see you haven't."

"Right, the cleaning supplies are in the back closet, I'm going to the front office, if you leave I'll shoot you in the ass. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Shuichi nodded. K-sensei left and Shuichi was left to himself. He went to the cleaning closet and got a bucket and a brush. This school had a lot of technology but they still used chalk boards, so Shuichi decided to clean that first. He went to the nearest bathroom and filled the bucket up with water also putting a little cleaning substance in the water. He went over to the chalk board and got to work.

After about ten minutes a song started to play in Shuichi's head. So he sung it out loud He was so lost in his song he didn't hear any one come up behind him.

Eiri had been walking down the hall way and he heard someone singing. He looked into the classroom where he saw the pink haired beauty cleaning the board and singing something. He has a nice voice, Eiri thought to himself. Eiri had been looking for K-sensei but it was obvious that he wasn't in his room. Eiri started to walk away when Shuichi turned to look at him.

"Uesugi Eiri." Shuichi said his eyes bulging out of his head.

"Yes." Eiri said. "Where is K-san?"

"He went to the front office." Wow, they must be close if Eiri doesn't have to call him sensei, Shuichi thought to himself. Eiri started to walk away but Shuichi had to say something.

"You really don't remember me?" Shuichi said looking down.

"You are Ayaka's little friend." Eiri said, almost coldly.

"But. . .never mind."

"I hate it when someone doesn't finish their sentence. Say what you have to say."

"Well, we met yesterday when I was beating up those bully's and um. . .Well, yea." Shuichi said rubbing his arm vigorously. Eiri enjoyed making the boy sweat.

"Yesterday? A lot of things happened yesterday, I was with Ayaka the whole day, so I can't remember much of anything after she leaves, some times so doesn't even leave." Eiri saw a flash of anger go by Shuichi's eyes, but Shuichi quickly covered it by turning his head.

"Of course, she's your future wife, it's only nature for you guys to be together." Shuichi said bitterly.

"Our marriage was arranged." Eiri said before he could stop himself. Why did he care if the brat was mad? "It was arranged for a long time and Ayaka moved from Kyoto to get closer to me. Our parents both thought it was a good idea so we—Never mind, I don't even know why I'm talking about my life to a kid."

"But I was listening. You seem like the kind of person to always keep stuff inside, that's not good for you, don't you know?"

"Shindou, don't tell me what to do." Eiri said he started to walk to Shuichi to give him a good bump upside his head but something else caught his sight. Eiri instead walked over to Shuichi's notebook and picked it up flipping rapidly through it. Shuichi cursed himself for not putting his other song book away.

"Your writing still sucks." He muttered to himself.

"That is my personal feelings! You can't just flip through it like a toy!" Shuichi protested. Shuichi was about to grab the book from Eiri but Ayaka burst into the room.

"Eiri! It's time for us to go. We don't want your father mad."

"Yes, we don't want my _father _mad." Eiri mimicked. He pocketed the notebook and walked out after Ayaka.

Two things hit Shuichi right then; Eiri took his precious notebook and Eiri called him 'Shindou' That meant that Eiri really did remember Shuichi! Shuichi went to cleaning the board with renewed ferocity. His first day wasn't so bad.

**Well, that's it. I hoped you liked it. Please review and I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as possible! **


	6. A while with Yuki

The newest chapter! I think I messed something up, well I mess up a lot of things but as long as no one notices it I'm alright. He-he, I know I'm not the only one who does that. Hey check out my new story on I think that's what it is. It's called "The Legend of Vampires" It's a good story and it's under fantasy. READ AND REVIEW!

**Disclaimer- I don't own Gravitation, it hurts my heart to say so...**

**On with the story!**

Eiri drove along in his car with Ayaka beside him singing to the blasting radio. Eiri thought humorously that Shuichi sounds a lot better. Eiri pressed his foot harder down on the pedal so he could get to his sister's house faster. He puts his hand in his pocket and let's it rest there smirking to himself.

He took the notebook as insurance. Now he knew Shuichi would come looking for him without Ayaka. They would be able to have some time alone. Shuichi would never come to talk to Eiri without a reason, he had to much pride for that. Eiri was positive that Shuichi would seek him out because this stupid lyric book.

"Tohma is going to be mad that we are late." Ayaka said over the music. Eiri winced, he had forgotten she was even in the car. Eiri chose not to answer her. Sometimes Ayaka wasn't even worth the effort to be nice.

"We could be even later, if you want." Ayaka said seductively, putting her hand on Eiri's knee. Eiri's teeth clenched shut and he started regretting the day he made a mistake and kissed Ayaka. He just wanted to see what she would taste like (Not to bad) and now she wanted to take the relationship further.

"I thought we agreed to wait until we get married." Eiri said bitterly.

"I know but. . .we could do it for fun! I just want to see what's it like. You are going to be my first, last and only so it's okay if we cheat."

"On each other?"

"Eiri! You are silly sometimes." Ayaka said laughing. Eiri shrugged his shoulders, he was serious. Ayaka went back to her bad singing and Eiri went back to his silent driving. Upon arriving at Mika's house Eiri suddenly didn't want to go inside. Well it wasn't suddenly, he hated to go to his sister's house. There were so many annoying things (sometimes people) at her house. Ayaka got out of the car first running up the steps eager to see her future sister-in-law . Eiri followed more slowly still debating with himself whether he should turn around and run off. He stopped walking and was going to do just that when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Going somewhere Eiri?" Said that American voice.

"No, I was just enjoying the peace and quiet." Eiri sighed.

"Good, Tohma and Mika will be disappointed if you leave."

"Where's my father?" Eiri said continuing to the house.

"Don't know. I didn't hear anything about him showing up."

"Ayaka said he would be here."

"Well maybe someone lied to you buddy. Tohma knew you wouldn't come down here without a reason. So if you came to see you father now you wouldn't need to see him for at least another year." K-san said shrugging his shoulders.

"They know me to well. Why were we called to this meeting. I was trying to find you to tell you I didn't want to go. Ayaka found me first so I had no choice." Eiri ran his hands through his hair and took a deep breath as he opened the door to his sister's huge house. He walked into the living room, K-san following closely behind him, and saw his beautiful sister sitting down and talking with Ayaka.

Ayaka was certainly very beautiful, but Eiri couldn't stand her. Eiri wouldn't have minded waking up every morning and seeing her smiling face but he had the sneaking suspicion that he hated her. When she touched him, Eiri's insides tighten and he recoiled. He tried tasting her to see if it was just her skin that felt so disgusting. Her lips were so thin and cold it felt like kissing metal. She hadn't tasted bad, but Eiri knew he didn't want to kiss her for the rest of his life.

"Eiri? Are you alright?" Said almost feminie voice behind Eiri. Eiri noticed he was still standing in the living room doorway. Eiri turned around and looked at his brother-in-law.

"Tohma." Eiri almost growled.

"I'm glad you could make it." Tohma said smiling that annoying smile. Eiri just snorted and made his way to one of the sofa's to sit down.

"Where's Tatshua and Ryuichi?" Asked Mika.

"There's not telling where those idiots are." Eiri said. "So can you please explain why the hell we are here in the first place? I've got other things to do."

"I don't agree with Eiri's choice of words but I do agree that I have something else to attend to." K-san said putting his trademark black sunglasses on and relaxing a bit.

"Well, I wanted to tell you guys first." Mika said. Eiri noticed that her cheek's were rosy and she looked so gleeful. The last time she looked that happy was when Tohma proposed.

"I'm pregnant!" She said. Ayaka squealed in delight. Eiri's mind started working quickly.

"Tohma and I found out last week! I can't wait to tell my father, I want him to be the last to know, because I was hoping we could plan a big party for him! I know it's my baby but Father will be so happy to know. I was thinking the party could be around next week or so. Ayaka you can help me prepare!"

"Sounds good!" Ayaka said hugging Mika tightly. Eiri looked at Tohma and noticed that he was also glowing.

"Eiri, you'll be at the party, won't you?" Tohma said lightly. There was a tense silence.

"Sure, why not?" Eiri said figuring that since Mika did him a favor he'd do her one. Now it didn't even matter if Eiri married Ayaka or not. Of course Ayaka hadn't figured this out yet.

"You know Eiri, since Mika is having my son—" Tohma said.

"Or daughter." Mika cut in smiling with a glint in her eyes.

"–than that means you won't have to marry Ayaka." He finished cheerfully. Eiri's teeth gritted together.

"Why do you say such things?" Ayaka laughed. "Of course Eiri and I will still get married!"

"I'm leaving." Eiri said standing up.

"I'll ride with you Eiri. Mika I'll call you later on tonight." Ayaka bent to kiss Mika on the cheek. Eiri didn't stay to watch this, he just hurried out of the front door and got into his car. Ayaka got into the car and put on her seat belt, figuring Eiri felt a little tense.

"I'm taking you home okay?" Eiri said monotonously.

"Okay." Ayaka sighed. Usually her apartment was a 20 minute drive from the Seguchi's house but Eiri got them there in 10. Ayaka didn't even get a chance to kiss Eiri good bye as she watched him speed off.

"What made him so mad?" Ayaka said out loud to herself. Eiri got to his house and went inside of his writing room and sat down at his computer. He had a sudden inspiration to write. He had been having writers block and it was killing him, but now he had something new to write and he knew it would be good. He reached into his pocket and took out the notebook. His story would get even better after Shuichi came over. Eiri smirked mentally preparing himself for the arrival of his pink haired beauty baka.

**The worst thing in the world an author can get is writer's block! But thank heavens, Friday is Spring break, then I would have some time to write my story! Except I'm going camping with my friend Sunday, I've never been camping and I'm kind of nervous! I hope I make it through. I'm sorry about the long wait for an update and I'm really sorry about this short chapter, I hope it doesn't seem rushed! All I need is a good night's sleep and I'll get the next chapter done and it will be better than this one. Hopefully yawn it's my bedtime now!**


	7. A Flood!

**What's up? Spring Break is starting and I'm going camping with my friend and I can't update for a week so I decided to write you all a really long chapter so I won't feel so bad about leaving my devoted readers (yea, right) cough but any way I hope you like this chapter and I'll be sure to not let any bears attack me while I'm sleeping!**

**Disclaimer- We all know I don't own this. **

Shuichi was mad. No he was far beyond mad, he was pissed. Shuichi was going to get his notebook for Eiri the next day, but Eiri hadn't showed up. In fact Eiri hadn't been in school all week. That was a personal item of Shuichi's and he wanted it back. Shuichi decided that he would just have to go to Eiri's house. Of course that posed as a problem since Shuichi had no clue where Eiri lived and he was a little scared to ask Ayaka. He didn't know why he was scared, he just was.

"Shu, are you listening?" Hiro asked.

"Sure!" Shuichi said guiltly. Hiro sighed. He had been telling Shuichi how they could get his father to let him sing in the band. Shuichi still hadn't gotten the nerve to ask his father yet. Shuichi knew deep in his heart that is father would say 'no'. Shuichi couldn't handle someone keeping him from doing his hearts desire. In fact he didn't even know why he cared so much about what his father thought about him now.

"Shuichi your father is never going to say yes if you don't cooperate!" Fujisaki said.

"You know what? Forget my father. As long as I do his stupid classes then he won't care what I do." Shuichi said.

"Are you sure? Because your father isn't the nicest person in the world. If we go against his word and he finds out than he won't be to happy." Hiro said frowning.

"If things get to bad, I'll just call my mother." Shuichi shrugged. Hiro and Fujisaki both looked skeptical, seeing their faces Shuichi added, "You've never seen my mother mad. My father is nothing compared to my mother."

"Whatever you say, well I've got to get home to work on something about medical school. I'm already 45 minutes late." Hiro said.

"Wait up Hiro, I've got to go home too. My cousin is coming over with his wife for dinner. Mom wants me to stop at the grocery store. See ya later Shuichi." Fujisaki waved good-bye as him and Hiro walked away. They decided to meet after school in the school parking lot.

Shuichi decided that he wasn't ready to go home yet. He really didn't like going home anyway, his father was never home and never anything to eat. Although there was always a new outfit or something material like on his bed. Shuichi hated the fact that his father tried to buy his love. The outfits were always business suits or something formal. Never any of the clothes that Shuichi actually liked. He usually pawned the outfits and used the money to get clothes he liked. His father didn't have a clue so Shuichi kept at least two of the suits just in case his father asked him to wear a suit somewhere.

"Hey Shuichi!" Said a sudden voice almost knocking Shuichi off his feet.

"K-sensei!" Shuichi said.

"What are you still doing here?"

"Nothing really. I was just getting ready to go." Shuichi said not certain if he can be at school after hours.

"Don't be so nervous son!" K-sensei laughed. Shuichi relaxed a little.

"Since you are here would you do me a favor?" K-sensei didn't wait for Shuichi to answer. "I can't seem to find Ayaka and I need to drop something off at Uesugi Eiri's house. You know him, don't you?"

"Hai." Shuichi said. "But I don't know where he lives."

"That's cool, I'll give you the address." K-sensei said glowing. He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a profile. It looked thick with something. "The address is written on the top of the document."

"Hai." Shuichi said again. There was no way in hell his luck was this damn good. "K-sensei, if you don't mind me asking, why don't you do it yourself?"

"Well, I saw you and Eiri talking one day and he told me the day he was looking for me that he found you instead. Eiri doesn't have any friends so I thought maybe you would like to be his first friend. Was I wrong?"

"No, I don't mind doing it." Shuichi said still weary that something else was happening inside that brain of K-sensei.

"Good boy, you better hurry. There's probably going to be a flood later!" K-sensei put on dark black sunglasses and walked away. Shuichi frowned after him but decided to do what he said. Shuichi put his book bag over his shoulder and started walking off.

It was very annoying finding Eiri's house. First, Shuichi had no sense of direction and got lost quite a few times. Second, Eiri's house was FAR away. Shuichi cursed his luck back and forth. Finally he made it to Eiri's huge apartment. He went up the stairs cursing that there was no elevator. He ranged the door bell and leaned against the wall to rest. No one came and Shuichi thought he had walked this whole way for something. He started to pound on the door, his anger rising. Shuichi almost hit someone in the forehead if he didn't stop between that knock.

"Oi, what happened to your hair and your eyes Eiri?"

"Who are you?" Asked the darker Eiri.

"I'm Shindou Shuichi."

"I'm Eiri's younger brother, Tatsuha. What are you doing over here? I thought my brother didn't have any friends?"

"I was sent by K-sensei, Is Eiri here?"

"K-san sent you? Well this might be interesting." Tatsuha stepped aside so that Shuichi could come inside. Shuichi winced at the simpleness of Eiri's apartment. There were no colors at all.

"I'll go get Eiri for you. So sit tight until I get back." Tatsuha went to Eiri's office and saw Eiri hard at work typing something up on his computer.

"Didn't I tell you to leave?" Eiri said never breaking a stroke.

"I can't now. There's some hot boy with pink hair in your living room. He kind of looks like Ryuichi Sakuma."

"Really now?" Eiri said smiling a secret smile.

"Hey, why are you smiling? Who is that boy outside?"

"I'm sure he told you his name. I don't have time for you. Send him away." Eiri said never taking his eyes off his computer. He had been working nonstop this whole week. He heard a shuffle of feet and he heard the door close. His publisher said he had to get three chapters out instead of the regular two. Mizuki wanted the chapters by the first of the month which just so happened to be two days from now. Then he had to turn around and go to that stupid dinner for his father. He hated Mizuki for making him work so hard. He was almost done with the paragraph when he felt something knock against his head. A folder? Eiri turned around to look at the thrower and it was an enraged Shuichi.

"I don't care what you have to do. Just give me my damn notebook so I can go home and take this damn profile from K-sensei."

"I thought Tatsuha told you to leave?" Eiri growled through gritted teeth.

"So? You think I would listen to some punk kid! You've got to be kidding me. Get your ass off of that computer!"

"You damn monster. Why would I listen to a kid like you? Get out of my face and go home to your father so he can protect you."

"Ha! Quit trying to talk about my life and you know nothing about it!"

"Hey Eiri, Shuichi, I'm going home since it's going to be raining pretty bad. See ya later!" Tatsuha left swiftly.

"Well I'm not leaving until I get my damn notebook." Shuichi folded his arms.

"I don't care what you do, I'm going to the bathroom. Don't touch anything." Eiri said rubbing his face. He had gotten bags under his eyes from the lack of sleep. When Eiri left curiosity got the best of Shuichi and he went to see what Eiri had been typing. He walked over and quickly read the words. This looked kind of familiar.

"What are you doing runt?" Eiri asked starling Shuichi.

"I was um. . ."

"So I guess you found out my secret?"

"You type Yuki Eiri stories for practice?" Shuichi said. Eiri fell anime style, getting off of the floor he yelled, "Why do you think I would type his books for practice?"

"I don't know. Maybe you do it because it's fun?" Shuichi said totally clueless.

"I. Am. Yuki. Eiri." Eiri said slowly.

"No you are not. Yuki Eiri is supposed to be some hot guy who is in his 20's and is supposed to be a real player."

"How would you know? No one has ever seen Yuki Eiri before. You have no choice but to believe me."

"If you say so. I believe you, don't know why, but I do." Shuichi said. "Now can I please have my notebook before it starts to rain?"

"What will you do to get it back?" Eiri asked. Shuichi gulped at the sudden lustful look in Eiri's eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"I forgot you are dense." Eiri ran his hands through his blonde hair.

"I guess that is why you can cricitize my book, because you are a author."

"Let's keep that bit of information to ourselves, we don't want everybody to know." Eiri said. He frowned when he saw Shuichi suddenly deep in thought. "What is it?" He asked.

"I want an autograph for my sister." Shuichi demanded. Before Eiri could say anything a loud thunder could be heard followed by lightening, brightening up the office. Shuichi winced at the loud noise but Eiri seemed unfazed by it.

"I need to finish writing, why don't you go watch TV or something."

"I can't watch TV! It's thundering and lightening outside!" Shuichi went to the window and saw it was pouring rain. "I can't even go home! What is my father going to say?" Shuichi felt himself panicking.

"Kid, get out of my office and let me work. Go be pitiful somewhere else."

"This is a fault! If you would have just given me my damn notebook I would have this problem, you fucking ass!"

"Right, whatever, leave now." Eiri pushed Shuichi out of the office and locked the door behind him. Shuichi groaned and walked into the living room and curled up on the couch. He hated thunder and lightening. At home when it was like this, Maiko and Shuichi would go into their mothers bed with their mother and sleep the day away. Shuichi would never do that with his father.

Resentment suddenly found it's way into Shuichi's heart for his father. Shuichi didn't understand why he had to live with a man who he barely knew. Takanaka Shindou didn't even take the time to learn about his only son. Shuichi missed his mother so much, but he had to admit that he was having a better life with his father. He hadn't gotten into any fights and he had made good grades.

"Baka, why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying. Get away from me." Shuichi said bitterly. Instead Eiri sat next to Shuichi. "This is my house, you can't tell me what to do. I don't care about you crying just don't be grief-stricken around me."

"This may sound stupid, but I want my mother." Shuichi sighed.

"I don't have a mother. Tell me what she is like." Eiri said.

"She's so nice and caring. She always know what me and Maiko are thinking." Shuichi stopped talking when he heard Eiri's soft breathing. He saw that Eiri was sleeping. Shuichi sighed and wiped his eyes. Stupid Eiri for falling asleep. Shuichi started to move but Eiri tilted over and fell on top of him. (AN: Who didn't see this coming )

"Eiri, get up!" Shuichi said trying to get Eiri off of him. He only succeeded in getting Eiri in between his legs. Shuichi's face went bright red all over. He tried to shake Eiri awake but Eiri didn't even stir.

"This is not happening." Shuichi said.

**Oh yea you like that cliff hanger don't you? I'll write another chapter as soon as I get back. Guess what? I thought that Yuki and Shuichi were my favorite couple but I think I'm loving another couple. K-SAN AND HIRO! I love them together! Well anyway, all the fanfics I've read with them together were really good! See you guys later and wish my luck on my camping! I'm really excited to be going, but well yea, anyway, BYEEEEEE!**


	8. A new student

**First of all I would like to THANK Sliverhelix for his very. . .interesting review. I've been writing this story for a while, do you actually think I would let the tension just ease off that easily? I mean come on! I know that I'm not the best writer out there but give me some credit, please. I've kept other readers interested so why don't you just chill and keep reading or doing whatever you do. Now with that off my chest let's get on with the story.**

**(Thank you to all the other reviewers who actually have sense)**

**Disclaimer– I don't own Gravitation. **

Shuichi had enough of Eiri being on top of him. He gently pushed Eiri onto the front and quickly got up off the couch. He kicked gently at Eiri's forehead, Eiri didn't stir. Shuichi decided that he wanted to leave right now. He went to the window to see how hard it was raining. It was like cats and dogs outside and Shuichi knew he didn't want to walk in the rain. He sat down and waited for the rain to let up.

When Eiri woke up his back was killing him. He sat up and realized he was on the floor. When did he get there? He looked around his living room and saw that Shuichi was sitting on the couch.

"What are you still doing here?" Eiri asked scratching his head.

"It's raining." Shuichi said, almost bitterly.

"What are you so mad for?"

"I came up here for no reason! I looked into that profile K-sensei asked me to give you. It's only blank sheets of paper! What the hell was he thinking?" Shuichi started pouting.

"You act like such a child. I thought you were maturer when I saw you fighting but now I see otherwise." Eiri said getting up from the floor. Shuichi's heart stopped when he heard the word 'fighting' that was something he hadn't did in a long time. Shuichi stood up quickly.

"It stopped raining. I'm going home." Shuichi was out the door before Eiri could say anything. He ran until he felt like his heart was going to pump out of his chest. When he was far enough he stopped and leaning against the nearest building, not caring that people were staring at him.

He needed a fight. He was kind of like smokers being addicted to nicotine. Shuichi wanted to punch, kick, grab, pull, anything that was involved in fighting. Shuichi wiped his dry eyes and sighed. The rain was still coming down, but not that hard. He started walking slowly, he was almost home anyway. He was soaked to the bone but he wasn't cold. The cold couldn't seep through his rough skin.

He reached his apartment and went inside finding that his father wasn't home. Figures, Shuichi thought to himself. It didn't matter anyway, the only thing that Shuichi wanted to do was sleep. So he pulled off his wet clothes and threw them down creeping into bed.

In the morning Shuichi went into his bathroom and looked himself over. He looked horrible. His hair was a mess and heavy bags under his eyes were highlighting his dull violet eyes. He looked like hell had taken a bite of him and spit him out. Shuichi got dressed extra slow and almost crawled to school. When he finally made it to class, it was way pass the bell.

"Shindou, you are late." K-sensei said.

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said, going to his seat and sitting down.

"Shuichi you look like shit." Hiro said.

"Thank you." Shuichi said. Fujisaki looked Shuichi up and down.

"You look feverish."

"Good, so when I do something stupid, I can blame it on that." Shuichi said picking up his pencil and drumming it against his desk. He liked the movement and started to shake his leg up and down. His other hand started to pat against his knee.

"Shuichi!" K-sensei yelled, startling Shuichi out of his movement. "Will you please stay still?"

"I'm sorry, my nerves are shot to hell." Shuichi said back to K-sensei. K-sensei frowned at Shuichi then went back to his lesson. K-sensei was once again interrupted when he had a knock at his door. K-sensei went to open it, none to happy.

"What is it?" K-sensei barked.

"A-a-a new s-s-student, sir." Said one of the office ladies. They were all scared of K-sensei so they drew names and she was the one who had to show the new student to the school's top teacher.

"Whatever. What is your name boy?" K-sensei grunted.

"Taki Aizawa." Taki said putting his hands in his pockets.

"Alright Aizawa, sit in the back behind the boy with pink hair." K-sensei said. Taki put his bookbag tighter on his shoulder and walked to the back. He pasted the boy with pink hair and frowned. Shuichi had put his face down in his desk. Taki sat behind Shuichi wondering what the hell was wrong with him.

At lunch Shuichi finally pulled his face from his desk. He looked behind him and was very surprise to find Taki there.

"Who are you?" Shuichi asked yawning. Taki glared at Shuichi.

"You slept through the whole class period."

"So what?"

"Well, if you were awake than you would know who I am. I don't like to talk to stupid people."

"Excuse me?" Shuichi felt blood rush to his veins. This idiot wanted to start a fight with him! Praise everything that is holy! Taki felt himself get uncomfortable with Shuichi's sudden interest.

"What are you so excited about? I don't deal with fags either. Seems like you got both ends of the deal." Taki stood up. Shuichi felt the blood rush to his ears. He wasn't a fag!

"Shuichi, just let it go. There's no talking to people like that." Fujisaki said. Shuichi had forgotten they were there! Now he had to go back acting like an uptight rich kid or they would think something was wrong with him.

"Yea, let's just go to lunch." Hiro said. Shuichi felt himself cry inside. He was so damn close! If Hiro and Fujisaki weren't with him, Shuichi would have stabbed that pencil in that kid's back.

"What is his name?" Shuichi asked.

"Aizawa Taki." Surugru said.

"I've heard of that name before, I think Taki has a band or something like that. They are pretty good, well they aren't as good as us, but they are noticeable." Hiro said.

"Yea, I think it's called ASK. That just means he's competition." Suguru said.

"I see." Shuichi said going back to his dazed like state.

"Shuichi, wake up man. You've been nothing but a desk warmer since you got to school." Hiro said. They had made it to the lunch room, gotten their plates and were now making their way outside. Shuichi tripped over something and he felt himself falling.

"Whoa!" He yelled out. He fell to his knees dropping his plate onto the floor. He heard laughing behind him. Shuichi felt himself twitching all over and he slowly turned his head to reveal Taki and another boy called Ken-chan. ( A/N: Ma-kun goes to another rich school)

"Watch where you are going, fag!" Taki and Ken-chan laughed. Shuichi's hands gripped tight around his fork. He could easily poke one of Taki's eyes out then ran away to America. Shuichi turned to face Taki calmly and he raised the fork over his head.

"Shuichi!" Hiro said trying to grab the fork from Shuichi. Hiro noticed that Shuichi had a crazed look in his eyes.

"Just one little poke. I promise it won't hurt anybody but Taki."Shuichi laughed crazily.

"Shuichi, you can't hurt anybody! What would your father say?" Suguru said. Shuichi froze and put the knife down.

"Ha! That little pansy wouldn't do anything anyway. Come on Ken-chan, let's get out of here." Taki left walking away with a superior air and Shuichi felt his heart break. A chance to fight was gone down the drain. All because of that stupid man he called 'Father'

"Shuichi, are you alright? You scared me for a second." Fujisaki said.

"I'm fine." Shuichi threw the fork on the ground and started to wipe off his clothes.

"You had a crazed look in your eyes." Hiro said thoughtfully. "It almost looked natural on you. Did you use to fight a lot?" Shuichi stiffened and Hiro's question was answered even if Shuichi didn't say anything.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Shuichi said darkly and went off to the bathroom.

"That was weird. Shuichi looked so different." Fujisaki said.

"Yea." Hiro said still deep in thought.

Shuichi made it to the bathroom and squeezed the marble sink so hard that his knuckles turned white. Even if it took him the rest of his high school career, he would get Taki Aizawa back.

**Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm still pondering Sliverhelix's words. They really made me feel special when I came home from my camping trip and saw that harsh email. By the way camping nearly killed me, I think something bit me on the leg and it was so hot! Then at night it got so cold and I didn't pack some things for the trip and whatever. I would totally do it again but no any time soon. So please review and tell me what you think. And to make things clear to some reviewers (i.e. Sliverhelix) I didn't say anything about making Hiro and K-san a couple in my fic. I just like seeing them together. I've read some good fanfics where they are actually pretty good together. Hiro and Fujisaki are nice too and I've read some cool fanfics with them as couples too. Well anyway, bye you guys and please keep reading.**


	9. A little arcade fun

**What's up people? Another chapter is out, but first I have something else to say and I might be childish at even mentioning it bit oh well. Silverheliz, sorry to take it so personally. Typical, since I am a writer. I know what reviews are for but thank you for pointing that out to me (catch my sarcasm?) Thanks for your helpful review and I'll be sure to use your advice for further advice. By the way my cow, says "mooooo!" **

**Disclaimer- it's not mine, Duh.**

While Shuichi was having his fit about Taki, one certain beautiful writer was being upset with one beautiful teacher.

"K-san, what's the meaning of this?" Eiri threw the empty profile on K-san's desk.

"Oh, did I forget to put writing on those papers? Guess Shindou came down to your house for no reason. Did he stay over because of the rain?" K-san had smirk on his face.

"I don't like your ideas, especially when they are concerning me." Eiri said darkly.

"Just thought you wanted a friend over."

"I don't have any friends and I don't want to make any." Eiri said narrowing his eyes at K-san. "Out of all the people in the school, why would you pick him anyway?"

"Because he is as unhappy as you are. So I thought if I put you two together, you'll both cheer up."

"I don't need cheering up and if I did I wouldn't get a boy to help me."

"What ever Eiri. Your father's party is tonight. There will be a lot of people there. You might meet someone."

"I have a feeling I'll be on Ayaka's arm for the whole night." Eiri said.

"Don't worry about Ayaka. She's cute little thing. She'll find someone soon."

"What are you talking about?" Eiri said gritting his teeth together. He knew K-san had a plan going on in his head. "I don't like the look in your eyes." K-san just smirked again and put on his black sunglasses.

"Then don't look into my eyes." The bell ranged over them and K-san's smile got larger. "Class is about to start, get going Eiri."

"When will you stop being a teacher? How can you let Sakuma run around for 8 hours unsupervised?"

"Everything is handled. I do appreciate your concern but I am a big boy now." K-san laughed and Eiri rolled his eyes as he walked out. As he was walking he passed Shuichi who had his head down and his bangs was covering his eyes.

"What the hell is your problem?" Eiri said to the boy. Shuichi looked at Eiri and Eiri flinched slightly at the look in Shuichi's eyes. It was. . .evil. He quickly lost this look as he saw Eiri.

"Eiri-san." He said.

"Shindou." Eiri said looking hard at the boy. "What is the matter?"

"Why are you asking silly questions? There is nothing the matter with me." Shuichi said a little to forcefully.

"I was just curious. It's not like I care to know." Eiri said already starting to walk away. He stopped though when he saw Shindou stiffen. He looked out of the corner of his eye.

"Well, well, what's up fag? I see you got the stain out of your shirt. I always knew you queers cared about your appearance."

"I see you are alone." Shuichi said.

"What are you going to do? Rape me or something?" Taki laughed at his joke. Shuichi laughed also but that laugh did not reach his eyes.

"What's so funny ass wipe?" Taki's eyes darken.

"Just thinking about when I get ready to kick your fucking ass. I'm going to make sure everyone is watching as I break your arm. I'm going to make sure there is going to be a loud crunch. I want you to hear your bones breaking. Be careful because I'll be watching you." Shuichi pushed passed the stunned and scared Taki and walked the opposite of the school.

Surprised wouldn't be the word Eiri was feeling right now. He watched as Taki's knees buckled and he fell down. Shuichi walked off going outside. Eiri decided to follow to see where he was going. He followed Shuichi as he went off of the school campus and into the town. Shuichi walked where the teenagers usually hung out. It was an arcade, but it was closed until 3pm to prevent kids from skipping to come there. There was no one there because everyone was in school. Eiri was going to turn back when he heard Shuichi say something. He didn't exactly catch it but a gasp escaped him when he saw Shuichi punch violently at the side of the arcade building. He kept punching and punching until Eiri could see blood stains on the building. Eiri was just about to yell stop when Shuichi collapsed to the ground, his eyes filling up. He looked at his hands helplessly.

"That was a stupid thing to do." Eiri said finally coming out of the shadows and where Shuichi was.

"So? I do a lot of stupid things." Shuichi said dryly not even looking up to see Eiri.

"You knew I was following you?"

"Yes." Shuichi said, not looking into the amber eyes that bore into him.

"So why did you keep hitting the wall?"

"Because there was no one else to hit. I just wanted to do one punch but I found that it felt good to hit something." Blood dripped from Shuichi's throbbing hands. "I guess I went over board."

"I'll take you to the clinic for your hands."

"I don't need a clinic, I'm fine." Shuichi said monotonously.

"Stop acting so proud." Eiri hissed.

"I'm not acting proud! This is me! This is how I was born, I was trying to be natural around you but you don't seem to believe me." Shuichi snapped. He clenched his fists together without flinching.

"You weren't raised like me, I bet your smooth creamy tan skin has never had a bruise in your well pampered life. My life wasn't like that and I've developed tolerance for such things. Stop trying to tell me what to do when you know nothing about me!" Shuichi glared at Eiri but his face was unreadable and his eyes were being shield by his bangs.

"You are right." He said softly and then Eiri walked away. Shuichi looked after Eiri for a moment then decided that it was time to go back to school. He quickly found a store that would let him use the bathroom and washed him hands. He went back to school and slipped into his desk hoping against all odds K-sensei wouldn't have noticed him gone.

"So please you can join us Shindou-san." K-sensei said darkly, holding his gun loosely.

"Sorry sir." Shuichi said gulping down the lump in his throat.

"Sorry? That isn't good enough, a good detention sounds about right though. And I don't think I want you to clean the classroom anymore. Meet me in the morning tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Yes sir." Shuichi said.

"Wow man, he made you clean the room? That is harsh!" Said a kid beside Shuichi.

"That's like working as a janitor and not getting paid for it. Ew!" Said a girl two sits up from Shuichi. Shuichi frowned and sighed. These kids knew nothing about the real world. Shuichi would of loved to show them but there wasn't that much time in the world. He sat through class with a scowl on his face. It was so mean that even Hiro and Suguru didn't talk to him. After the school day was over Shuichi went home to a big surprise. His father was home.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I live here son."

"I meant, why are you home so early?" Shuichi said resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"I'm surprised you didn't hear about it. There is going to be a big party tonight and only the who's who in the upper class can go. Lucky for us, we got invited! Now I brought you a lot of suits and I'm sure you know the reason why. This is going to be a very social thing for me, and I know we are going to get new customers for my business. I'll be gone because I've got other things to do, but be ready by 7pm."

Shuichi wanted to tell his dad that he didn't feel like a party, but he got the feeling that his kind of parties and rich people kind of parties weren't the same. He silently thanked the gods that he had kept one of those suits his father had brought him. Shuichi hoped that this would be the last party they went to for a while because his father would get suspicious if Shuichi wore the same outfit twice in a row. So Shuichi walked into his bedroom and prepared himself for a long night.

**So how was that? It was good, right? I've been sleep deprived because school is about to kill me. It gets on my nerves so bad. Well anyway please review and I'll post another chapter as soon as possible. BYE NOW!**


	10. Party blast!

**Another chapter. Exams are coming up and my brain has decided to runaway. If you find it please tell me. Sorry about the long wait. So I'll make this one long for you guys. K?**

**Disclaimer-not mine.**

Eiri was lighting up a cigarette as Ayaka came into his room and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"You shouldn't smoke honey. It's bad for you."

"A lot of things are bad for me but I still do them." Eiri replied bitterly.

"But I won't have second hand smoke going around with our future children. Speaking of kids, it's going to be so great when you father finds out about news with Tohma and Mika. He's going to be so surprise."

"Maybe he will be so surprise he'll have a heart attack."

"Eiri! You are so funny." Ayaka laughed. Eiri moved from around her arms.

"What time is this party thing?"

"Two more hours. There are going to be so many people and I've got this new dress that is just to die for."

"Great." Eiri said finishing off the cigarette. He had smoked it rather quickly. Ayaka always made his patience and nerves run thin so smoking helped, a lot.

Meanwhile with a certain pink haired beauty, Shuichi was endearing his father's constant insults.

"Now son, I know that you were raised by your mother. I know she didn't have a lot and I know she didn't go to a lot of formal social events. She did the best she could, but your manners still need help." Shuichi and Shindou were in their dining room which was decorated very fancy. They were sitting at the table and Shuichi was being forced table manners with rich and prominent people. He had learned more useless things than he would have liked.

"Father, really, I think I have to this handle."

"Sit up straighter!" Shindou barked out. Shuichi gripped his fork tighter and wondered what it would look like through his father's eyes.

"Sorry father. I'm not use to eating like this. Mother and Maiko were very neat so as long as I didn't make a mess then everything was okay."

"That accent! It's horrible!" Shindou roared causing Shuichi to jump.

"What accent?"

"That–ugly– country sounding accent. People will think I didn't teach you while you were growing up!"

"But you didn't!" Shuichi protested. "Plus I don't have a accent, you are just imagining things, but I'll keep my mouth shut so you won't have to worry about it. Okay father?"

"Yes." Shindou sighed. "By the way, you are a great soccer player and you have the highest math scores in your class."

"No I don't. What the hell are you talking about?" Shuichi asked throughly puzzled.

"Watch that mouth! I told my friends that you were a great soccer player and that your math scores were out of this world." Shindou said rubbing his forehead in a tired way. He should of taken care of Shuichi when he was much younger. It was so much harder to raise someone who was so hard headed.

"Father, I've decided that I want to be something different from you."

"What kind of different?"

"Well my friends and I have a band and I'm lead singer and. . ." Shuichi stopped when he saw the look on his father's face.

"Singer? You SING? You have been around girls for to long boy. No son of mine is ever going to sing! You are going to take over the business and make your wife and children very happy."

"Yes, kind of like what you did with your family." Shuichi said sourly. Shuichi saw it coming but he did nothing to stop it. SMACK His father slapped him hard in the face.

"Don't you ever talk like that to me." Shindou growled. Shuichi tried not smirk at the cold bastard. He actually thought Shuichi was hurt. Shuichi held his cheek and whispered, "Yes father." Shindou didn't catch the sarcasm.

"Good boy. Let's go." Shuichi followed his father strangely calm. He always felt this calm right before his was about to fight. This time Shuichi did let his smirk come through. This night might not be so boring.

"Eiri, look how many people are here!" Ayaka said happily wrapping her arms around Eiri's arm.

"Great." Eiri said sighing. Ayaka had been in his ear all night.

"Look there are the Shindou's!" Ayaka said.

"Why don't you go talk to them and I'll go get us some more drinks."

"Cool." Ayaka said as she gave Eiri a little kiss on the cheek. Ayaka skipped along and stopped when she saw the Shindou's.

"Good evening, I'm so happy you could join us." Ayaka said bowing.

"We are glad to be here." Shuichi said also bowing. "This is a very nice house that you have."

"It's not mine. . .yet, it will be when I marry Eiri. We might even have the wedding here, I mean, it's a beautiful place." Ayaka went on and on. Shuichi's eye started to twitch and he noticed that his father had already slipped off. Perfect.

"Ayaka, will you excuse me?" Shuichi said.

"Well I have to see about Eiri. He hates to be without me to long, so maybe I'll see you later. Bye." Ayaka went off. Shuichi sighed and walked over to the front door. If he could slip outside, he would blow this party off. Shuichi was almost to the door when he felt hands grab firmly around his upper arm.

"Going somewhere?"

"Actually. . ." Shuichi started to say but then thought better of it. "No I wasn't going any where."

"Good, the ceremony is about to start and I'll be damn if I'm sitting alone." Shindou said in Shuichi's ear pulling him along the tables. Just as the words came out of Shindou's mouth, Tohma got up in front of everyone and smiled.

"I'm so glad you could all come." Tohma Seguchi said. Shuichi studied Tohma closely. He was a feminine looking man but something about him made him scary. Shuichi noticed that Tohma looked very familiar, even his name reminded him of something. . .but he was just to lazy to think. He looked out the corner of his eye at his father who was flirting with some lady. Shuichi edged out of his seat and tiptoed away from the group. He looked at the front door but decided against it because people will notice if he opened it. Shuichi looked around not ready to admit defeat. He went up the steps quickly and quietly. Shuichi went all the way on the third floor. It looked like no one had been up there in a while. There was only one door on this floor and Shuichi went to it and turned the door knob only to find out that the door was locked.

"No problem." Shuichi said pulling out his Swiss knife and pulling out the lock pick he had installed himself. It took him a whole day to put the tiny lock pick on his Swiss knife but eventually he got it on and the knife had come in handy. Shuichi loved that knife and took it with him when he thought he might get into a little excitement.

Shuichi got into the room without any problems. He turned on the light, shut the door and locked it. It was a beautiful detailed room with a large king size bed right in the middle. Whose bedroom was on this top floor away from everyone? Shuichi wondered. It didn't matter because the room was old and covered with dust. Shuichi went over to the window and lifted it up. He looked down and frowned when he realized it was to far to jump down without risk getting hurt. Shuichi looked over and to his relief there was a huge tree perfect for him to climb down safely to the ground and run away. All he wanted was a fight. Just a simple little on to make him feel 'normal' again. Of course Shuichi's views of normal were quite different. Shuichi took off his jacket and unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt and he loosen his tie.

"I can do this." Shuichi leaned half way across the window and reached as far as he could for the branch that was closest to him. When Shuichi was half over and half way still on the house he heard the door being opened. He locked it! He was sure of that. Shuichi couldn't go forward and he couldn't move backward or else he'd fall. Shuichi quickly tried to think of a lie.

"What are you doing?"

"I can explain. There was a bird in the tree and I saw that it was hurt so I was trying to get the birdie and wouldn't you know it, when I got near the damn thing it flew away?" Shuichi laughed uneasily as all of him came back into the room. He turned slowly and saw the person who had captured him.

"Eiri, aren't you supposed to be sponsoring a party?" Shuichi asked.

"You are a bad liar, I know for sure this room was locked. You surly couldn't have heard the bird through the door and just had to help it."

"Sure I could!" Shuichi protested. "Well now that the birdie is gone I'll be hitting the streets too." Shuichi started to ease by Eiri but the look he gave Shuichi made him stop.

"What were you doing? The truth."

"I was. . ." Think Shuichi! Think! Shuichi fell to his knees and buried his head in his hands and started crying. "I just wanted to save the bird."

"Stop it." Eiri said. "I hate it when people cry and whine to get their way. You were trying to run away weren't you? Running away won't help."

"You don't understand! I haven't been in a fight in forever and my nerves are shot to hell!" Shuichi looked at his hands which were twitching slightly.

"Then why don't you just tell your father that you have to fight? Isn't it a part of you?" Eiri asked coming closer to Shuichi.

"Because I don't want **HIM** to give me the same sad looks my mother use to give me. She knew I couldn't help but fight because people always use to pick on me. I don't know why, maybe because of the way I acted, and no matter how many times we moved I was always bullied. When I was like 6 or 7 I would come home in bruises and my mother would stare at me so sadly and come and hug me. We both would cry in each other arms. I don't want to have to do that with my dad! I admit I start most of the fights but now I have a choice not to be that way. I want to be normal." Real tears came down Shuichi eyes and he wiped them away.

"I'm sorry you feel that way, but he is your father and he needs to know the truth about his son. How long do you think it will be before he figures out about the real you? It didn't take me very long to figure it out."

"Shut up! I don't know why I care what that bastard thinks, but I can't help it. He is my father and I want him to approve of me." Shuichi pounded the floor in anger and shame. "Why must he be so dumb? Shouldn't he have noticed sooner how much I was suffering? What kind of father is he?"

"As interesting as this sounds, Ayaka is waiting for me and I have to get back."

"So I can leave?"

"No." Eiri said point blank.

"But why? I just told you a very sad story! You should of at least felt some kind of sympathy for me! Have you no heart!" Shuichi yelled.

"At least you live with your father. Your father at least likes you. Look at my hair, look at my eyes, do I look Japanese to you? My father doesn't really give a damn about me so I guess he's hoping that the child I make with Ayaka will make up for me. Tohma and Mika took that duty away from me. I'm not marrying Ayaka and he can't make me. He has his heir and it's not going to come from me. Next time I tell you to do something, you do it without any questions. I hate repeating myself." Eiri went swiftly over to Shuichi and pulled him up by his arm dragging him out of the room.

"Wait, how about this? We both leave! I've got a plan!"

"You couldn't even get out of here, how the hell am I going to leave? Akaya's like my third arm."

"Don't worry about it. Just let me go and when people are distracted I want you to haul ass, okay?"

"If you get caught, I wasn't part of it. I don't know what people would say if I was running around with an idiot like you."

"Right of course." Shuichi said already pushing Eiri out the room and down the stairs. While Eiri was going down the steps he thought about Shuichi's devilish grin and the crazed look in his violet eyes. What the hell was that boy going to do?

"What am I supposed to do?" Shuichi said. It was wrong of him to lie to Eiri but he was getting out of that damn party even if he had to beat Eiri up for it. Shuichi saw a big fat rock and nice cars all around him. The perfect plan had just came to him. He got the rock and threw it at the nearest car. The alarms went off but Shuichi found that he couldn't stop. He picked up another rock and threw it at a different car, pretty soon every car had at least one hole in it. People were starting to come outside and Shuichi ran off until he saw trees. It seemed the Uesugi's owned their own little forest. Shuichi climbed up a tree, so he could see higher. Shuichi saw from a distance Eiri running across the yard. Shuichi waved his hands to get Eiri's attention and he then climbed down the tree.

"You went a little overboard didn't you?" He asked. He ran a long way but he didn't seem out of breath. Shuichi and Eiri started walking side by side through the woods.

"I don't think so." Shuichi said looking innocent. Eiri gave him a look and Shuichi laughed. "Okay, I did go a little crazy, but they are rich, they can handle it." In the distance they both heard sirens.

"The look on Ayaka's face was priceless. She had just gotten her car too. I'm glad I came in her car instead of mine." Eiri said.

"Let's go somewhere fun, like a club or something. Let's get ice cream first, Yuki, then we can get some burgers or something. I'm not really hungary, then maybe we can find some people to kick around. Turn in a few people in jail, things like that." Shuichi would of went on but Eiri was staring at him funny. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?"

"You called me Yuki."

"Is that okay? I kind of like that name better, but if you don't like it I won't call you by that name."

"No one has ever called me that name before. You can call me Yuki but be sure not to do it in public, no one knows I'm Eiri Yuki but you and K-san."

"How do you know him so well?"

"Well my brother in law is Tohma Seguchi and K-san protects Ryuichi Sakuma and. . why are you so pale?" Eiri asked as he frown at Shuichi's ashen state.

"S-s-so I was in the r-r-room with Tohma Seguchi? Of Nittle Grasper and president of N-G productions! And you know Ryuichi Sakuma?"

"Hai." Eiri said like it was no big deal but Shuichi was about to die of a heart attack. He leaned against a tree and closed his eyes breathing hard to still his pumping heart.

"I can't believe I didn't notice who he was! I really must of been out of it. Nittle Grasper is my life! I love them and when I get a chance to met them I screw up."

"Don't sweat it. I'll introduce him later to you."

"You don't just introduce Tohma Seguchi!" Shuichi screamed.

"Listen kid, let's stop talking about my family. Tohma ain't what he crack up to be, just put it like that. Let's catch a cab or something."

"What a minute, something is ringing in my pocket." Shuichi said reaching into his slacks and producing a cell phone that his father had gotten to keep track of him.

"Yes?" Shuichi said already knowing who it would be.

"Where the fuck are you! How dare you embarrass me? What kind of son are you?" Came a loud screaming in Shuichi's ear.

"I'm sorry, something came up. I'll just see you later." Shuichi hung up the phone and turned it off. He would get a earful later but it was worth it to be with the beauty next to him. Shuichi blushed at that thought and sneaked a peak at Eiri who was lighting up a cigarette.

"Quit staring brat, don't you know that's rude?"

"Yes, I know it is." Shuichi said still staring.

"You are annoying me." Eiri growled.

"That's okay Yuki, I like to annoy you. It's what you get for catching me being a bad person."

"A bad person?" Yuki asked confused.

"Well, you caught me fighting and now you've caught me sneaking out a window."

"So staring at me will make up for it?"

"Yes, plus it's not that bad since you are not hard on the eyes." Shuichi laughed. Shuichi grabbed Eiri's hand and pulled him into a run.

"Let's go! We've got a lot to do tonight!" Shuichi said to him.

"Where the hell is that brother of mine?" Mika Seguchi yelled. Everyone had been sent home and now only the family remained.

"I know that boy is trouble but can't he at least feign happiness for his sister?" Uesugi-sama said.

"Father, please, don't upset yourself." Mika said going to her father ready to help his every whim.

"Oh you are such a good daughter, much better than these sons I have." Uesugi-sama patted his daugther's hand lovingly.

"I showed up, didn't I? Doesn't that count for something?" Tatshua mumbled. He had just gotten to the house after the breaking of car windows and he had seen something very interesting.

"I'm glad no one decided to call the cops." Tohma said. "That would of been trouble, when I find out who broke those windows I'll personally deal with them." Tohma said growling.

"I'm leaving, I've served my time." Tatshua said. Maybe if he was quick enough he'd catch Eiri. It'd be fun taunting his older brother. Tatshua left with a quick good-bye to his family and speeded off in his car. Tatshua decided to go to Eiri's apartment, that would be a nice surprise.

**Well, is that good? Please review. I'm so sleepy, it's about 4am in the morning and I have to go to church at 10, so whatever. This might be the last chapter until school is out but if I can I'll post another chapter although it might be short. **


	11. Sugar Hill

**Okay, I know I said if I updated the chapter would be really short but I got this sudden inspiration to write and now here is a new chapter! I am so awesome! I swear and Saturday I went and got the 11th book of Gravitation! It's so cool, and I loved it so much but the 12th book is the last book in the series, which is not cool!sob I want the series to go on forever. But I want to read Gravitation Remixes! If any one knows where to order it or download it please tell me! N E WAYZ on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- the characters are not mine but the plot is.**

"Brat, what time is it?" Eiri asked. Shuichi and him had been walking and talking (mainly Shuichi) for about ten minutes.

"I don't know, I'll have to turn on my cell phone." Shuichi took out his cell phone and fumbled with the buttons trying to figure out how to turn on the phone. Eiri took the phone and turned it on for the baka. Before Eiri could even look at the time someone called.

"Should I answer it?" Shuichi asked.

"Might as well, your father might get worried and call the cops." Eiri said handing the phone to Shuichi.

"Yes?"

"Shuichi, it's me, Hiro." Shuichi relaxed. "Are you busy right now?"

"No, not at all."

"Great! At this club called 'Sugar Hill' there is a singing contest going on and I was telling Fujisaki about it and I think that we should enter!"

"That's so cool! When is it?"

"It's going on right now, I'm glad you said yes because I've already signed us up for it! Fujisaki that he had to stop at his cousin's house first but he would be here as soon as he could. Hurry and get down here Shuichi!"

"I'll be there as soon as possible." Shuichi hung up and had a sort of glazed look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Eiri asked.

"We are going to a club. It'll be so fun! We need a ride."

"Don't worry, I've got it handled. We can call a cab or something." Eiri took Shuichi's cell phone and started to dial numbers.

Later at the party Shuichi found Hiro hanging around the DJ booth.

"Hiro, what's up man?" Shuichi had to shout over the loud music considering they were closet to the speakers. Eiri went off to get himself a drink.

"Hey Shuichi." Hiro said smiling gratefully at him. "I'm so glad you could make it. We are performing in less than 20 minutes, so we've got to find a song to sing since we haven't made up our own yet."

"If we are going to be professionals we better start!" Shuichi laughed. He suddenly went serious, "I told my father about the singing thing, and he wasn't to please. What are we going to do? How are we going to practice?"

"Don't worry, I've got it handled. We are going to make it, it's our dream, isn't it?"

"Definitely!" Shuichi yelled.

"Good, and we will do anything to reach our dream, right?"

"Right!" Shuichi said.

"That's my boy. Look there's Fujisaki!" Hiro said grabbing Shuichi and dragging him away from the DJ booth."

"Sorry about the wait fellas, my cousin's wife was crazy with anger. She was driving everyone wild fussing about something, I didn't stop to listen because I've heard all of this before." Suguru said off handedly.

"Hiroshi, your group is next!" Said a beautiful black girl with long brown hair. She looked to be around Shuichi and Hiro's age, although with the skimpy outfit she had on that outlined her well developed body, then she could of been older. Her named tag read 'Nikka'.

"Thanks for getting us that last spot on the list!"

"Don't worry babe, I've heard you and Fujisaki before, you guys are good. How can I not let talent like you show your stuff?" Nikka said. "Plus I know you two deserve it because you have been working so hard. Is this boy your new lead singer?"

"Hai, I'm Shuichi Shindou." Shuichi shook her hand.

"Shuichi, my dear, you've just ran into a gold mine. These guys are great. See you guys later." Nikka gave Hiro and Suguru a kiss on the cheek and she patted Shuichi reassuringly on the back, since she didn't know him that well.

"Wow, she's beautiful and she looks so young."

"I would hope so since she is our age and goes to our school. Her mother owns this club, so she isn't like the popular rich kids, although she is rich."

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! The band you just heard was called 'Kill me softly!' How did you think they sounded?" Nikka said over the microphone when she had got on the stage. Boo's came from all around and Shuichi found himself getting nervous.

"Okay, okay, calm down. I've got a better group for you guys, my personal favorite, they call themselves 'Bad Luck'!"

"That's us. We are going to sing something from Nittle Grasper. Is that okay? You know some of their songs don't you?" Hiro asked Shuichi.

"I know all of their songs." Shuichi said dreamily. He could not believe that he was getting a chance to sing on stage in front of a large group of people.

"Good, now let's get up on their and do our thing." Hiro said. Suguru nodded and Shuichi composed himself as he started to go up onto the stage.

Eiri was starting to get bored at the bar. He had be flirting with some girl but the girl left and now Eiri was all alone. He tried to look for Shuichi but then realized he was to lazy to get up. The first group to have came up on top of the stage sounded horrible and Eiri has to keep asking himself why he was even here. While Shuichi was playing with his drink he heard music that was very familiar to his ears. Eiri turned swiftly around and saw who was on stage. It was his very own Shuichi. Eiri smiled at how small and scared Shuichi looked. Shuichi started to sing slowly and softly at first and Eiri noticed that Shuichi did in fact have a very nice voice. As Shuichi started to get into the song his voice got louder and better and he started to move with the music.

Eiri was surprised that such a sound could come from someone so small. The club had went quiet listening to Shuichi's voice. When they were finished singing everyone started to clap loudly and some people were even standing up. Fujisaki, Hiro and Shuichi all took there bows. They came off of the stage as Nikka went back up to announce the winners. Shuichi and his friends made it over to Eiri who was still marveling over Shuichi's voice.

"So did I do?" Shuichi asked, almost shyly.

"You were pretty good. Very impressive." Eiri nodded to Hiro and his eyes froze on Fujisaki who glared at Eiri.

"Your sister is very mad!" Suguru said. Eiri rolled his eyes and waved his hand to signal for another drink.

"What else is new?"Eiri said.

"Wait a minute, you were at the party too? I didn't see you."

"I arrived after everyone had left. Apparently some idiot had broken the windows of some cars. Right after you left Tatsuha showed up for five minutes and then disappeared. Your father was so upset that his sons didn't stay around with him."

"Fujisaki, do me a favor and shut the fuck up." Eiri said downing his drink and standing up. Suguru glared at Eiri but didn't say anything.

"And the winners of tonight's contest is no other than 'BAD LUCK'!" Nikka said.

"We WON!" Shuichi said hugging Hiro. "What do we get?"

"A chance to come back next week and $300!" Suguru said, forgetting about Eiri and smiling.

"Cool!" Shuichi said as they went up onto stage and got their certificates and cash money. Eiri watched Shuichi closely. "See ya later Shuichi." He muttered before walking away. He had enough of the fresh air, but he did have fun with the little baka. Maybe next time he will stay with Shuichi longer.

When Shuichi came down from the stage he was disappointed to find Eiri had gone but when the music started to play Shuichi just got into the mood and he started to dance his ass off.

"Shuichi, drink this." Hiro said giving Shuichi a small glass.

"We can't drink! We aren't old enough." Shuichi was already taking the glass out of Hiro's hands.

"You are such a good-goody. Just drink the damn thing. Fujisaki is already starting to feel it." Hiro said as he and Shuichi saw Fujisaki dancing with Nikka in matter that was not at all like Fujisaki.

"Alright." Shuichi laughed as he and Hiro cheered and went to go dance with some more girls.

"What the fuck do you want?" Eiri said as he came inside of his house and saw someone laying on his couch and flipping through his TV, oh so comfortable.

"Just thought I'd come and see my only brother, you don't mind, do you?" Tatsuha said not really caring over the answer Eiri gave him. "I didn't think you would be alone."

"Ayaka is at father's house."

"I wasn't talking about Ayaka. I don't think Ayaka has pink hair and I know she can't be in two places at one time. Who were you running out with?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the bullshit! Father is going to be pissed that you once again manage to get yourself into trouble."

"You came over here to lecture me?" Eiri said going to sit down across from his brother.

"No, I didn't ." Tatsuha said. "It's just that I wanted to see if you were different."

"Why would I be different?"

"I know Ayaka doesn't make you happy and I thought maybe you've found someone who did. You seem different but it's to early to tell." They both got quiet lost in their own thoughts.

"Do you want some coffee or something?" Eiri said getting up and going to his kitchen.

"Sure, that's sounds good." Tatsuha said smiling.

Shuichi didn't get home to around 2 am in the morning. He was drunk and could barely walk. Suguru and Hiro weren't in any better shape. Shuichi unlocked his house door and came inside of his house stumbling. Everything was dark and Shuichi couldn't find the light switch.

"It's dark." Shuichi said out loud.

"I know." Shuichi froze at the sound of the coldness of the voice.

"I thought you would still be at the party or at the office." Shuichi said suddenly sober. Shindou came to his son and glared at him.

"You pathetic excuse for a son. You have no respect for me or anyone else. You are just like your mother, no one could tame her and it's a wonder why I even stayed with her for as long as I did." Shindou yelled. Shuichi looked away from his father clenching his jaw. How dare he?

"Look at me when I'm talking to you!" SMACK Shindou slapped Shuichi hard in the face and this time Shuichi couldn't prepare himself for it because he didn't see it. In reflex Shuichi took a step forward and was going to punch his father but then he realized who it was and stopped.

"I see that I can't take you any where. I buy you things but I see for someone raised like a rat you need to steal things too. Go to your room and don't come out until I say so." Shindou left and Shuichi went to his room and slammed the door. Shuichi now knew the real reason why he wouldn't fight.

It use to be because he didn't want his father to look at him like his mother did, but Shuichi realized that his father could never compare to his mother. Shuichi didn't want Shindou to look at him in disgust, kind of like what he did tonight. Shuichi wanted to show Shindou that his mother was perfect and she had raised her son just right.

Shuichi stripped down to his boxers and climbed into his bed. His thoughts wandered over to Eiri. Shuichi thought that the reason he was only talking to Eiri was because Shuichi hated to be forgotten but now Shuichi knew it was something else. Something more. . .intimate. Ayaka didn't deserve Eiri and Shuichi was going to prove how undeserving she was.

**Well, that's it. What do you think? To straighten this out, I get out of school on May 20, so I mean it's not that long if I waited to update until then. Thank you very much to all the reviewers out there, you guys are the main reason I keep writing. I told myself this chapter wouldn't be very long but I wanted to keep typing and now I'm tired so I'll take a long nap so I can study for my exams. Exams should burn in hell. Some kids started crying because it was to hard, which is totally stupid because if they just calm down a little then everything would just happen. Then again I'm just that kind of person. So. . . .please review and let me know what you think!**


	12. A hangover

**I know it's been a long time, but truth be told I had gotten a little lazy. See my computer had crashed and I had to wait at least a week for it to get fixed, but when I got it back I just didn't want to do anything. I'm soooooooooooooo sorry. I know that is a sucky excuse but I'm really sorry and I'm sorrier because this chapter has to be short until next week. I'll make it up then, promise.**

Shuichi felt like crap when he woke up that morning. Every little noise was echoed 1000 times inside of his head. Getting dressed that morning was harder then usual. When he looked at himself in the mirror he had to quickly look away. Shuichi took a long hot shower and when he got out of the shower he felt a little better. His cheek was red from when his father hit him. Shuichi ran his finger down his cheek slowly, anger gnawing at his stomach.

On the way to school the only thing Shuichi could think of was how to torture his father slowly.

"Shuichi!" A voice called. Shuichi turned and looked to find Nikka running towards him and waving her hands wildly in the air. When she got to him and leaned against him breathing hard.

"Man, I need to work out. Didn't you hear me calling you?"

"No, sorry. So what's up?" Shuichi said. Nikka wrapped her arms around Shuichi's shoulders and started to walk.

"Nothing really. I had so much fun last night, I can't wait till you guys come back next week!" Nikka said. Shuichi winced at Nikka's happiness.

"Why are you so peppy? You had more to drink then I did." Shuichi mused out loud.

"Well there's no point in acting all sad is there? I mean life is too short to worry about a little hangover. Plus, most of my drink was just soda. You sure can hold down your liquor!" Nikka laughed as she patted Shuichi on the back. Shuichi couldn't help but smile. All through the night Nikka had offered them beer but she never had a sip herself.

"Look at the time. I've got to go. See ya later Shuichi, and tell Hiro and Fujisaki I said hello." Nikka said as she walked away waving Shuichi off. Shuichi had felt temporarily better with Nikka around but now that she was gone his headache came back with new ferocity. Shuichi groaned out loud as he made his way to his classroom and sat down letting his head fall down on the desk with a dull thud. Hiro was sitting down already and he didn't look too much better then Shuichi.

"Morning Shuichi." Said Hiro. His voice was dull and flat. Shuichi lifted up his head so that it his chin rested on his desk.

"You look worse then me." Shuichi said. Hiro had bags under his eyes and his hair was a mess.

"Yea, well, you didn't have to drive Nikka home. She wanted to stop by and get something to eat, and then she had to go and buy this outfit she saw yesterday. Then she decided that Fujisaki and I had to drive around until she felt sleepy. That girl nearly drove me crazy!"

"Why did you come to school at all then?"

"My parent's would have suspected something. I never miss a day of school unless I'm about to die, which doesn't happen to often."

"I would laugh but I think it would use up all of my energy." Shuichi said. Hiro smiled weakly.

"Look, there's Fujisaki, he looks worse then us." Hiro said pointing at his younger friend. Fujisaki dragged his feet behind him and his eyes weren't even open. He collapsed in his seat and sighed. "Hiro, I'll have to kill you when I'm feeling better."

"Why? What did I do?"

"You left me with Nikka. After she left she started to fix me more drinks and like a fool I drank them all." Fujisaki sighed heavily. "I don't know how I can survive school, I shouldn't have even come, but my mother was mad about me staying out all night and not studying." Fujisaki sighed again. Shuichi laid his head back down and his mind started to wander.

"Shuichi!" A voice startled Shuichi out of his wandering mind. He looked around and noticed that he had dozed off and everyone was looking at him. He looked around to see who was calling his name.

"Shuichi!" The voice called again.

"Yes?" Shuichi said. His eyes were out of focus and the voice was booming inside of his head. It was K-sensei and he had a gun pointed at Shuichi's head.

"It seems like you were sleeping in my class. I don't tolerate that, detention after school today."

"But I. . .never mind." Shuichi said as K-sensei turned the safety off his gun.

"Glad you can see things my way. Don't worry, I'll make this afternoon very interesting." K-sensei walked back to the front of the classroom and continued his lesson. Shuichi rested his head in his hands and tried to pay attention, but his mind wanted to think about someone. Eiri Yuki. Shuichi wondered what he was doing now. He was secretly overjoyed that he was the only student in this whole school who knew Eiri's secret identity. Shuichi didn't know why he was so happy over that small fact but somehow it just made his day.

"Shuichi! The bell has ringed! Why are you still here?" K-sensei said.

"Sorry." Shuichi said getting up and walking away quickly before K-sensei pulled out his gun. Shuichi walked around the school inside of going to whatever class he was supposed to be going to seeing as he had no clue what time it was. Instead of turning right to go see what class he was supposed to be in, Shuichi made a left to go upstairs to the balcony of the school. The balcony also had the green house and the flowers were just blooming. Shuichi walked over to the rail where he could look out over the parking lot. The wind blew his hair softly and Shuichi sighed. Everything seemed . . .perfect.

"It's a beautiful day, isn't it?" Said a voice from behind Shuichi. Shuichi didn't wince at the sudden noise. Somehow Eiri's voice was soothing and it didn't hurt to be heard.

"Yuki." Shuichi said as he turned around and looked Eiri who came to stand next to him and look over the parking lot.Shuichi smiled and looked up at the sky. "Hai, it's a beautiful day. It's almost to perfect."

"Shuichi," Eiri dragged his finger down Shuichi's bruised cheek. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Shuichi said to quickly.

"Does it hurt?"

"Not really, nothing around here can hurt me." Shuichi frowned darkly but quickly covered it up with a smile.

"You don't have to pretend around me." Eiri said. He leaned close to Shuichi's ear and whispered, "I've seen the real you." Shuichi shuddered. "I like that Shuichi better."

"Yuki." Shuichi said. Eiri turned so that he could hold Shuichi's cheeks in his hands. "Why do you insist on calling me that?"

"Because it suits you better and I love that name." Shuichi started to close his eyes as Eiri got closer to Shuichi's slightly parted lips. "I don't understand, what about Ayaka, don't you love her?"

"Stop asking so many questions, why does she matter?"

"She does matter, because she has feelings too. She adores you Yuki. Plus we are two boys and . ." Shuichi opened his eyes when Eiri let go of him. Eiri pulled out a cigarette and lit it up taking a deep breath.

"You piss me off kid."

"I'm sorry." Shuichi said. "But I can't allow myself to . . .because Ayaka was so nice to me and . . .oh hell. Forget it." Shuichi said as he started to walk away. Tears came to Shuichi's eyes as he thought about what he just said, but he wouldn't cry. There was no point in crying because crying didn't make it better.

"Shuichi," Eiri said surprising himself. Why he was he calling him back? Why did it make Eiri feel bad if Shuichi was troubled?

"Yes?"

"I—never mind." Eiri said. Shuichi looked hard at Eiri and smiled weakly before walking away. Today wasn't such a bad day after all. Except of course for his headache and his detention, but those will eventually go away. The bell ringed while Shuichi was heading down the stairs and Shuichi saw kids walking around coming back from lunch. The day was almost over; he could last until after school.

**Okay, that's all I can write. I know this probably isn't a good chapter, but review anyway. School is finally over and I'm so happy! I'll get the next chapter posted as soon as possible. BYE!**


	13. An interesting detention

**I'm really sorry about the grammar mistakes, I'm really lazy and I just didn't really care. Gomen nasai! I know I shouldn't say that about my most favorite story but whatever. Also I read the last book of Gravitation and I didn't like it. I think it was because it was the LAST book . . . . . EVER! TEAR. And then I found the books for Gravitation Remixes but I can't read Japanese! No! **

Shuichi walked to class feeling a lot better after the interaction with Eiri-san. K-sensei sensed the chance and wondered what happened during that short period of time.

"Shuichi, why are you so happy?" Asked Fujisaki.

"I'm not happy, I just feel a lot better." Shuichi said. Hiro smiled at the glowing aura of his best friend.

Class went by quickly, almost to quickly for Shuichi's liking. Shuichi tried to sneak out of the classroom but K-sensei had got a hold of him and Shuichi couldn't escape his grasp.

"Leaving Shuichi?"

"I was trying to but you stopped me." Shuichi laughed.

"See ya later Shuichi!" Hiro and Fujisaki said waving good-bye to their friend.

"Why do you always give me detention for no reason?" Shuichi whined, straightening his clothes as K-sensei let him go.

"Well since Eiri is staying after school too, maybe . . . just kidding, I enjoy having you around. Now come so we can get you to work." K-sensei said leaving out of the classroom. Shuichi made sure the blush was out of his cheeks before he followed K-sensei to wherever the hell he was going.

"K-sensei, will I have to clean again?"

"No, you'll do something a lot more interesting. Ah! Here we are." K-sensei said stopping at a door that was labeled, "Student Council."

"I don't know anything about counseling, so this will be pointless. So if you will excuse me."

"Stay here lover-boy." K-sensei said knocking on the door and barging in without waiting for an answer.

"Ayaka! I've got you some more help."

"Thank you! K-sensei, you are very kind to help me out like this."

"Think nothing of it." K-sensei said as he pushed Shuichi into the room and locked the door behind him.

"Shuichi I'm so glad you could join me!" Ayaka said.

"Sure." Shuichi said shifting his feet uncomfortably. "What are you doing?"

"Well, I'm organizing paper's for this fundraiser to help unfortunate kids. It's a lot of work and no one wants to help me." Ayaka was leaning over a desk and stamping papers.

"So, what can I help you with?"

"Licking the envelopes. I'm stamp and fold them, all you have to do is put them in and lick them closed."

"Alright." Shuichi sat down next to Ayaka and his jaw dropped at all the envelopes and papers. Shuichi's eye started twitching as he started working. They worked in silence for a while but Shuichi found this silence unbearable. He wanted to shout out to Ayaka. "Your fiancé belongs to me!" and throw a tantrum until Ayaka goes back home to Kyoto, but that wouldn't work and Shuichi couldn't say that. Shuichi's leg started to move up and down and he felt himself biting his lip. If he said those words and they weren't true he would be the laughing stock of the school and Ayaka wouldn't be his friend anymore.

"Shuichi, are you alright?" Ayaka asked. Don't say anything stupid, Shuichi told himself.

"So um, Ayaka, how long have you and Eiri been together?" Shuichi you idiot! Why did you bring up Eiri-san? To busy in his mind ramblings, Shuichi didn't notice that Ayaka was happy to talk about Eiri.

"Well, we've been together ever since I was three years old. I remember when I first met him; he looked so happy just standing there with his brother-in-law, Tohma. He wasn't like the Eiri everyone knows now. He was kind and caring, and when I cried he would help me out. God, I love him so much even if we don't know anything about each other."

"What are you talking about?" Shuichi tried to say but his tongue was stuck on an envelope so it sounded like gibberish.

"Well, I would only meet Eiri-san in the summer for about 2 weeks so growing up we really didn't have anything in common but he was still always nice to me until the summer when he turned 12, that's when he got to be like the Eiri everyone knows."

"What happened?"

"Only Tohma and Eiri know that. But I heard the name Yuki Kitazawa repeated over and over. One time I asked Eiri about it and he would talk to me for a whole year! So I decided that since I'm going to get married to this man, and he won't tell me the truth about what happened to him, then I'll just figure it out myself but sadly I haven't found anything out. The only thing I know is that I enjoy being with Eiri and well, I guess that is enough."

"Right." Shuichi said.

"But there are only two things I want from Eiri. His love and his smile, ever since he turned 12, I have never seen him smile a real smile. I just want to see him smile." Ayaka's hands started shaking and tears came to her eyes.

"Ayaka, it's okay." Shuichi said abandoning his work and going to Ayaka and holding her.

"What's going on?" Said a rich deep voice that sent shiver's down Shuichi's spine.

"Eiri-san!" Ayaka said pushing Shuichi away from her and going to him.

"K-sensei gave me these keys." Eiri said throwing them to Shuichi who caught them easily.

"What for?" Ayaka asked wrapping her arms around Eiri's waist.

"I don't know. K-sensei gets crazier with each passing year. I try not to think about him to much."

"It's kind of hard for me not to think about him, somehow, one way or other, he's around me." Shuichi laughed.

"Can we go somewhere to be alone?" Shuichi heard Ayaka whisper in Eiri's ear. "Shuichi, we'll see you in little while, keep working." Ayaka laughed as she grabbed Eiri's arm and pulled him out of the room without a second thought towards Shuichi.

Shuichi watched them go and felt his throat go dry. What were they going to do? Of course Shuichi knew what they were going to do, they were engaged after all. Still it hurt Shuichi that Eiri and Ayaka were . . . . together. Shuichi laid his head down on the desk and felt his world spinning.

"Shuichi! I've been looking for you!" Hiro said as he burst into the room and forced Shuichi's head off of the desk.

"How long have you been in here?" Fujisaki said taking an envelope, which was stuck to Shuichi's forehead.

"I don't know. Ayaka was supposed to have been back 20 minutes ago. She left with Eiri-san."

"Well forget about doing this and come with us." Fujisaki said.

"K-sensei is going to kill me if I do that." Shuichi said realizing that his tongue was no longer wet and it felt funny in his mouth.

"Don't worry about that crazy fool, we've got him taken care of. Just thank Nikka when we are finished." With the said people Nikka was currently showing K-sensei her mother's very extensive gun collection, from the back of her car.

"Are you sure?" Said Shuichi, already getting up.

"Positive, drink this." Hiro said throwing Shuichi a water bottle that he gulped down.

"What are we going to do?"

"We have to perform at Nikka's club in a couple of days and this time we will have our own song."

"Are you serious?"

"As a heart attack. Come on, let's go." Hiro said pulling Shuichi out of the door. Shuichi held back in the room still debating whether or not he should leave. Ayaka would be all alone working on those papers, but Ayaka shouldn't have walked off with Eiri.

"Yea, let's get the hell out of here." Shuichi said shutting the room down with a SLAM!

"Great! We had a talk with our Choir teacher and she said that we could use her studio to record our songs! She has a studio right in this school and no one has ever known about it. Nikka said she would join us later."

"Hey, you guys, I have some lyrics that I've already written. All we need is a beat to it and I think we'll have our first song." Shuichi said.

"We are going to make it big! I can imagine it now!" Fujisaki laughed.

"Of course man, we've got the best talent around, everyone realizing that." Hiro laughed as he slapped Shuichi on his back.

"Big dreams for idiots." Said a cold voice behind them. Shuichi quickly spun around to face his arch-nemesis.

"What do you want?" Hiro said coldly to them.

"Well Taki, seems like you have sense enough now to not travel alone when you are about to torment me." Shuichi laughed evilly. Taki was indeed surrounded by a lot of beautiful girls, and by Ken.

"Don't you dare call me by my first name, we are not friends and never will be, so you better watch your back Shindou! I'm tired of you thinking that you are better than what you really are! My band is way better than yours and it always will be! We have been in this game a lot longer than you have therefore we will succeed."

"Whatever man, even you recognize our talent if you feel threaten by it."

"Forget it, let's go." Ken said getting nervous by the dangerous glint in Shuichi and Taki's eyes.

"No, I'm going to prove to this little faggot who really has skills. We shall perform at this new club that has opened up called 'Music Nest'."

"Wait, why won't we do it at Nikka's club?" Shuichi asked.

"Ha! I'm not going to that bitch's club and then you guys win because she is so love with you three." Taki laughed. Fujisaki took a step forward but Hiro held them back.

"Don't talk about my friends Taki." Shuichi growled out.

"And don't act like we are friends! You have no right to call me by my first name!" Taki yelled.

"My mistake _Aizawa._" Shuichi growled out.

"How do we know if we win?" Hiro asked glaring daggers at Taki.

"If you are great, like our band, a talent agent will come over to talk to you. First one to get someone to come over to them willingly will win the bet."

"What if you lose?" Fujisaki said.

"Then you have to break up your stupid band and never ever play music again and you have to officially name us the best band around." Taki laughed again.

"You are not going to win. I promise my mother's honor on that." Shuichi said.

"Your mother's honor? I didn't know whores had honor." Taki laughed. Something snapped inside of Shuichi's head and he found himself seeing red. Calmly Shuichi walked up to Taki.

"Get away from me." Taki said taking a step back. Shuichi barely came up to Taki's nose but that didn't stop him from doing a quick punch to Taki's jaw line.

"I hate people like you. If you ever talk about my mother again, I'll break your fucking nose." Shuichi hissed out. Aizawa didn't say anything as he held his cheek about ready to cry.

"Don't worry, I didn't hit you that hard. Your face will be okay by the time we are ready to perform." Shuichi walked away and Fujisaki and Hiro followed him. When out of earshot Fujisaki punched the air.

"That was awesome! You should have seen his face when you punched him! I didn't know you had the skills."

"Neither did I." Hiro said quietly.

"Since we are going to be together for the rest of our singing careers I might as well make a confession." Shuichi said. Shuichi stopped and turned to his best friends. "Before I came to this hell hole I was in a even worse hell hole. Ever since I was young I was always beat up on because I was . . .am . . .. well, I never understood why I was beat up on but I decided that I had to fight back so that's what I did. When my father decided to change myself. But no matter where I go someone always want to fight me! I tried being the nice kid that everyone loves but it still doesn't help! I've done bad, bad things and I was trying to keep it from you guys because I thought you two would hate me but I understand now if you don't wanna be my friend. I'm not use to friends and I don't know how to treat them. . .. ." Shuichi was looking down at his feet because he didn't hear anything from Fujisaki or Hiro.

"Well Shuichi, duh!" Hiro said putting his hands in his pockets. Shuichi quickly looked up.

"What do you mean 'duh'? Do you know how long I've kept this inside?"

"We could probably guess, but Shuichi we've been around you for a while now." Hiro said.

"And we are the smartest kids in this whole school. Do you think we would not notice the way you acted when you got mad? I mean you were practically ready to kill anybody."

"So I guess I should not have kept it a secret." Shuichi said sheepishly.

"Damn skimpy and to make up of lying to us you have to humiliate Aizawa and his band. I have no doubt in my mind we won't win but I want to dominate over ASK! I want them to be embarrassed every time they even think about singing. My dream is to become better than my cousin and if you make me fail at this dream I'll kick your ass."

"Yes Fujisaki has a dream of beating Tohma Seguchi and my dream is to prove to my parents that this is better than being a doctor. This is the test of your real skills and you have to prove to the world that you are worthy." Hiro said.

"That's why you fight, isn't it? Consider fighting as singing, if you lose your pride will be lost to." Fujisaki stopped talking as he noticed Shuichi's shoulders shaking.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy, I didn't think having friends could be this fun!" Shuichi wiped his eyes and hiccued.

"My God Shuichi, you don't have to act like such a baby. You just fulfill our promises and we'll have your back, simple as that." Hiro shrugged. "Now let's go!"

"Where's Shuichi?" Ayaka asked looking around the small room for the pink haired boy. It had been more than a hour since she had left him and she had expected him to be there since he was so nice and could never leave a friend in need, plus he had detention and who in their right mind wanted to mess with K-sensei?

"I don't know." Eiri said bored.

"But he should have stayed here and worked on the papers?"

"Kind of like what you did?" Eiri yawned. Eiri couldn't believe how he managed to spend a whole hour with her. What the hell was he thinking? Oh yea, he wanted to make Shuichi jealous, apparently he got so jealous, he left.

"Eiri! You have to help me find him! He's probably off with those worthless friends of his."

"That's what you think of the smartest people in school?" Eiri said lazily, leaning against the door frame and folding his beautiful long limbs.

"Of course! I think every girl is jealous of them because they are so beautiful they could look like girls."

"Shuichi could pass for a girl too. Don't you think?" Eiri suddenly had a very vivid image of Shuichi in a schoolgirl's uniform. Eiri licked his lips slowly.

"Yes he could." Eiri said absentmindedly still thinking about the outfit.

"And that girl Nikka hangs out with them. She owns that horrible club! Shuichi is to innocent and pure to be hanging out with them and I refuse to let that happen so it's up to me to protect him."

"Ayaka, I didn't know you had this side to you." Eiri said. "Are you jealous of the poor boy or something?"

"No, it's just that well, he seems to innocent for his own good. Fujisaki and Hiroshi will corrupt him, I know it." Ayaka grabbed Eiri's hand and pulled him along. Going out of the room Ayaka said Nikka hurrying by.

"Hey! Wait you!" Ayaka called. Nikka stopped and turned around with her hand on hip.

"My name is Nikka." Nikka said coolly.

"Whatever, where's Shuichi?" Ayaka asked going to stop two feet in front of Nikka.

"I don't know." Nikka lied as she flipped her hair behind her shoulders. Nikka looked passed Ayaka to Eiri. Nikka bowed slightly to Eiri. "Nice to see you again."

"The pleasure is all mine." Eiri said bowing back.

"What is going on?" Ayaka asked glaring at Nikka.

"Nothing. I'm leaving because I'm wasting my time talking to you." Nikka started to leave but Ayaka stopped her again.

"Where is Shuichi? I know you know where he is!"

"Why does it matter?"

"Shuichi needs a good influence around him, not people like you or Hiro, who defies his own family."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nikka laughed. "Hiro doesn't defy his family! You are really loony girl and you need some serious help." As an afterthought Nikka added, "I hope to see you again Eiri-san." Just to piss Ayaka off. Nikka took off into a run so Ayaka wouldn't have time to stop her.

"Eiri!" Ayaka turned to her fiancé, tears in her eyes. "Are you cheating on me, with that slut?"

"Ayaka, please stop embarrassing yourself, it's getting on my nerves." Eiri said pushing the young girl away from him. "If you care about Shuichi so fucking much, then go and follow Nikka."

"You are right!" Ayaka said as she grabbed Eiri's hand and pulled him along with her. Nikka was having a strange feeling that someone was following her. She kept looking around her but she didn't spot anyone. Nikka hit herself in the forehead to try to knock the craziest out of her. Nikka came to the choir room and opened the door, letting it slam behind her.

Ayaka opened the door, and with Eiri following her, they sneaked to the back of the classroom to hide, crouching against the chairs that students sit in during classes. Eiri was feeling pissed off that he had to hurt his pride to hide but Ayaka had a death grip on him and wouldn't let go.

"What's up Bad Luck? Are you guys practicing?" Nikka said. Ayaka stopped breathing so she could hear every word that was said.

"Yes we are. We just got finished in the studio. We've got our first song together, we'll let you hear a sample but you can't hear all of it until we perform." Shuichi laughed.

"Oh and sorry Nikka but we can't perform at your club next week because we made a bet with this band called ASK and we have to go there." Fujisaki said moving his hands over his keyboard like he was playing it.

"Don't worry about it, I'll just come watch and cheer you guys on. Speaking of my club I just saw Shuichi's friends."

"Who?" Asked Hiro, setting the tones on his guitar.

"That bitch Ayaka and that sex god Eiri. Ayaka was looking for you but I didn't want her to come here so I said I didn't know where you were."

"Why do you call her names?" Asked Fujisaki.

"Because she is crazy! I'm a girl, so I see a whole other side to her and I know that she is very controlling and she doesn't want Shuichi hanging around us. Eiri said didn't say anything, do you think he would come to see you guys perform again?" Asked Nikka.

"I don't know." Shuichi said looking at his feet, blushing.

"Shuichi you should tell him! Of course he might drag that Dog along but I guess I can deal with her as long Eiri keeps her in check."

"Can we please stop talking about Ayaka, she is my friend you know." Shuichi said.

"Whatever, so am I going to hear your song or what?"

"Well I don't have the lyrics together all the way so I'll just hum it, okay?"

"Fine with me." Nikka said taking seat and crossing her legs. Shuichi started to sing, Fujisaki and Hiro started to play. After about 45 seconds they stopped playing and looked at Nikka to see how they did.

"Wow!" She said standing and clapping.

"Thanks Nikka." Fujisaki laughed. Ayaka felt her face burn at Shuichi's amazing voice. This guy had such talent!

"Can we leave now?" Eiri said his eyes glazed over at Shuichi's voice. Eiri found that he loved it when Shuichi singed and he found himself not being able to control his emotions, he had to get away from his, fast.

"Sure." Ayaka said standing up but in the process she knocked a chair over and was noticed by Bad Luck and Nikka.

"What are you doing here?" Nikka yelled.

"It's none of your business! Come on Eiri." Ayaka said with her head held high. Eiri stood up slowly and brushed his clothes off.

"I feel like a kid! I've had enough of this and I need a break. People wonder why I'm such a heavy smoker, then they met the people I hang around and they instantly find out."

"Eiri! Stop saying such things!" Ayaka screamed.

"Ayaka, watch your tone. I'm not one of your little friends that you can just boss around." Eiri hissed at his fiancé.

"How can you be so cruel?" Ayaka's eyes filled up as she ran out of the room with her face in her hands.

"What the hell was that about, you weren't even being mean." Nikka said. Eiri lighted up a cigarette and took a deep puff.

"She wants me to run after her, but I'm not her emotional coaster so she can just jerk me around. I'll see you kids later, good luck on performing." Eiri said with a flick of his wrist and he went out of the room, but he was smart enough to go the opposite way that Ayaka.

"That was weird." Hiro said.

"Sure was." Nikka agreed.

"Well, let's get back practicing." Fujisaki said. Shuichi found that he couldn't speak. Eiri and Ayaka were hiding in the chorus room. Maybe that was where they were secretly snogging (A/N: I've just read a loooong, Harry/Draco fic and I had to add that word or it would of killed me wink) Shuichi thought that maybe Eiri didn't love her but now that they were caught in the act, he probably really did.

"Shuichi, is something the matter?" Asked Hiro studying his face closely.

"No." Shuichi said forcibly. "Let's practice."

After about 15 minutes the gang decided to quit because they couldn't get a decent sound to come out of Shuichi. Hiro and Fujisaki left in a heat puff, Nikka left with them but she had a knowing smile on her face. Shuichi sighed softly and left 5 minutes later only to find, to his surprise, Eiri waiting for him.

"Yuki! I thought you left?"

"No, I was actually looking for K-san, but when I found him he was polishing a new gun he had got. So I left him alone and decided to wait on you."

"Where's Ayaka?" Shuichi asked softly.

"She's gone, I didn't go looking for her after she left. Why do you always ask about her when we are alone? What are you feeling guilty for and we haven't even done anything?"

"I don't know. The thoughts that are going through my head, I guess." Shuichi blushed as he said those words but he was determined to get them out. He wanted Yuki to understand his feelings.

"Want to take a drive with me?" Eiri said holding out his hand. Shuichi looked at it and took it in his hand.

"Sure." Shuichi blushed as Eiri lead him to his car. Shuichi got into the passenger side and Eiri got into the driver's seat and took off speeding.

"Yuki, since we have a moment alone, I was wondering if you and Ayaka would like to come to my performance."

"Okay." Eiri said stepping harder on the gas.

"Don't you want to know any details?"

"Tell me."

"It's going to be at the 'Music Nest' and it starts at around 7:30."

"Alright, alright." Eiri said as he let up on the gas and started to push the brake.

"Look where we are." Eiri said before Shuichi could start talking again.

"Wow! The beach! It's very nice!" Shuichi marveled, as the sun was setting over it just right. "Such beauty!"

"I know." Eiri said but he wasn't looking at the setting sun. "I come here to think when I need to calm down or when life is just getting a little to hard for me." Shuichi felt himself getting redder and redder at the intense way Eiri was looking into his eyes.

"What do you want Yuki?"

"You." Eiri said as he grabbed Shuichi's chin and kissed him nice and slow. Shuichi felt utter bliss over his first kiss, but that bliss turned into something else when he felt Eiri starting to unbuckle his pants.

"No Yuki." Shuichi said as he stopped him. Eiri looked at Shuichi with wide-eyed surprise. Shuichi had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"But, I thought that this is what you wanted? Isn't that why you've been trying to be friends with me?"

"No Eiri." Eiri flinched at the use of his name. "I wanted to be friends with you because of I like you, not because of what you can do for me." Shuichi's tears fell slowly down his cheeks as he got out of the car and ran off.

Eiri's mouth was completely opened. What the hell just happened? Shuichi had more emotions than Ayaka, and that was saying something! Eiri put his palm against his forehead and slowly started to hit himself.

That was the latest chapter. Are any of you confused as to why Shuichi was so upset? I'll tell you. Shuichi wants to be Eiri's friend! Not lover and Shuichi was very upset by the fact that Eiri was thinking that. Don't worry, Eiri was figure it out that Shuichi wants to be friends first, and then get down to the dirty shagging! I'll update quickly. Scout's honor (but I'm not a scout snickers) School is starting back in 2 weeks and it seems like I'll only write when I know I have school work to finish. Sad, eh? So please review and I'll love you forever!


	14. Music Nest

Was the last chappie confusing? Don't worry, it'll be explained better in this story. I've been told that it's taking to long for Eiri and Shuichi to get together, well I like a challenge but maybe we'll have some boy/boy action since I feel sorry for the people waiting on it (not really)

Disclaimer—the thing that belongs to me is the plot!

After Shuichi had ran off from Eiri, Eiri went home. He threw his car keys on the floor and he kicked off his shoes.

"Hard day?"

"Don't you ever go home?" Eiri asked his brother while going to his fridge to get a beer.

"There's nothing to do at my house, plus if I hang out with you all the time I'll have a excuse to see Tohma, and then I can meet Ryuichi."

"Why don't you just go bother Mika?"

"Because you are more fun, so how goes it with Shuichi, did you get him doggie-style yet?"

"That brat has more emotions then Ayaka, I don't have time to deal with him."

"Ha! Bullshit! You are just saying that because you hate to wait. Just seduce him, be creative, if you knew all the things I would to do Ryuichi when I see him--!"

"I don't want to hear it, Tatsuha." Eiri sighed as he drained the beer in two gulps.

"Take it easy man. Where's Ayaka?"

"She's crazy and I let her run off. She'll come back sometime tonight."

"She's going to be sad when you don't open the door for her. I'm so glad father expects nothing of me."

"That's not a good excuse to lay around like you do." Eiri got another beer.

"Whatever, I need a place to crash, so I'm staying here tonight."

"No the hell you aren't. Go home now."

"Fine, I'll just go to Shuichi's house, I know where he lives."

"You wouldn't." Eiri glared at his brother.

"Shuichi looks a lot like Ryuichi, ya know?" Tatsuha laughed.

"You can sleep on the couch, but only for tonight."

"Aren't you protective of the boy, I wonder what Ayaka will do to him when she finds out how fond of him you are."

"You come over to torment me, don't you?"

"You guessed it."

"I don't have time for this. I'm going into my office, try not to make to much noise, please."

"I can't promise anything." Tatsuha said winking. Eiri rolled his eyes, went into his room and slammed his door.

When Shuichi got home, he went into his room, lied down on his bed, and put his face in his pillow screaming.

"What was I thinking?" Shuichi yelled pulling his hair. I'm so stupid! Shuichi said as he continued to harm his self. Eiri had basically threw him self onto Shuichi, and what did the BAKA do? He turned him down!

"But I had to make him understand!" Shuichi said to his pillow. "I have to make him understand that I could like him without a reason, I don't expect nothing of him yet he thinks I do. Can't I love without justice?" The pillow didn't answer Shuichi. Shuichi threw the pillow and buried his face in his hands.

The night of the performance Shuichi was a nervous wreck. He couldn't eat, sleep or even think straight. Bad Luck would be picked up in a limo provided by Nikka who was more excited then they were, if that was even possible. Shuichi had spent hours getting his outfit together but when he started to get dressed his father knocked on the door.

"Son?"

"Yes father?" Shuichi said quickly hiding the clothes as Shindou-san let himself in.

"I just wanted to see what you were up to. I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

"I've been busy. I've got my friends Suguru and Nakano to help me with home work."

"Those kids are the brightest of that school. You are getting good help, although I would prefer it if I got you a private tutor."

"Why?"

"I don't want anyone to think that my son is a invalid. It would be better if I got you a private tutor so no one will know that you need help in school."

"But Father. Isn't that normal?"

"Not for a Shindou it isn't. I know that your sister is very smart, so you must have a brain under all that mush."

"Well sir, Hiroshi and Fujisaki invited me to go to a chess club meeting, so I'm leaving with them."

"Son, it's pretty late."

"Smart people never worry about time." Shuichi said his smile twitching some. Shindou laughed and patted his son on the back.

"You have a sense of humor. I like that, you can go far in the world, Shuichi." Shindou said getting up to leave.

"Yes, sir, I'm sure I'll get far in the world." Shuichi said going to lock his father out of his room. Shuichi when he heard his foot steps fade away. Shuichi quickly put on his clothes. (A/N: Remember the outfit that he wore when he was performing for the first time?) When Shuichi had finished preening himself he heard a horn honk. Shuichi quickly went downstairs before his father could question him as to why he was being picked up in a limo.

"Hurry up, slow poke!" Nikka said opening the door for Shuichi from inside. Shuichi smiled as he got into the car. Everyone was looking super cool.

"Wow! You guys look awesome!" Shuichi said in delight.

"We could say the same thing to you!" Nikka said laughing. Nikka had on tight white leather pants and a matching sleeveless vest.

"We are going to have fun tonight!" Hiro said.

"Yea, I know we will win. I can feel it in my bones."

"Right!" Shuichi said laughed. "Nikka, we are under age kids, how did you get the booze?"

"Ask no questions, get no lies." Nikka said coolly opening up a bottle of champagne. Shuichi looked at Hiro and Fujusaki who both shrugged their shoulders.

"You guys don't want anything to drink?" Nikka said pouring herself a glass full. Nikka poured the wine for Bad Luck and they drunk it greedily down.

"Are you guys nervous?" Nikka asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Of course not." Hiro said already holding his glass out for more. Nikka poured it for him and rolled her eyes smiling.

"You guys will do fine. Don't worry, be happy!" Nikka said in a vague attempt to cheer the boys up. They all nodded their heads slowly not really feeling her words. Nikka rolled her eyes. "I swear." Nikka said as she turned up the radio full blast. Nikka started dancing wildly to the music. Bad Luck didn't have a choice but to start laughing and joining her.

"Come Eiri! You have to hurry up or we might miss their performance." Ayaka yelled to her fiancé. Eiri rolled his eyes for having the mistake of telling Ayaka about being invited to their show.

"Ayaka, we are not going to be late."

"I wonder if Nikka will be there."

"Probably, she is their best girl friend."

"Ha! To Nakano and Fujisaki but not my Shuichi!"

"If I were you I would be trying to push Shuichi away instead of bringing him closer." Tatsuha said as he came into the living room and sat next to Ayaka.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ayaka said smiling at Tatsuha. Ayaka had always liked the youngest Uesugi.

"Anything you want it to." Tatsuha said smirking at Eiri who was slightly seething at the boy. Ayaka looked puzzled at the look that passed between them.

"What's going on?" Ayaka asked.

"Nothing really, are we leaving or what?" Tatsuha said getting up.

"Who invited you?" Eiri said. Eiri said stepping to his brother.

"I did, I'm doing you a favor, I'm keeping Ayaka away from you while you do your thing with Shu-chan." Tatsuha whispered in Eiri's ear. Eiri frowned at this thought but didn't say anything. Tatsuha had apparently thought this night out more then what Eiri himself did.

"Fine." Eiri said. "Let's go."

"I'm driving!" Tatsuha said grabbing the car keys and running out the front door. Eiri sighed as he followed after his younger, slightly stupid brother.

"We are going to kick ass tonight!" Ken said to Ma-kun.

"Yea, I know. That idiot doesn't know whom he is missing with. We are the best group around and Bad Luck better recognize!"

"Kids calm down." Taki said laughing at his friends eagerness. "We will get what we want tonight, there is no doubt about it." Taki said laughing as he grabbed on to one of his groupies and kissed her in the mouth.

"Here we are." Nikka said as she got out of the limo with the help of Hiro's hand. Bad Luck took a very, very, very deep breath and walked into the Music Nest. The music was so loud even the ground was thumping.

"This place has no class at all!" Nikka said in distaste.

"Look, there's ASK, bathing in their false glory." Fujisaki said. Sure enough the idiots were making out with girls and being loud.

"I hate them." Shuichi said, cracking his knuckles, he would love to punch Taki, right in the stomach with all of his might.

"Stop having the dark thoughts I know you are having." Hiro said.

"I'll try." Shuichi said grinning evilly. Fujisaki and Nikka looked at each other but didn't say anything.

"Shuichi!" Called out a voice. Shuichi turned around to find Ayaka and Tatsuha standing behind him.

"Hello Ayaka."

"You don't know Eiri's younger brother, Tatsuha. Tatsuha this is Shuichi." Ayaka said completely ignoring the rest of Bad Luck and Nikka.

"Nice meeting you Shuichi." Tatsuha said winking at Shuichi who blushed.

"Since Ayaka is a little b—rude, my name is Nikka and this Fujisaki and Hiroshi."

"Nice to see you again cousin. Hello, Hiroshi. Mademoiselle." Tatsuha shook their hands and he kissed Nikka's hand causing the girl to giggle.

"So where is Eiri?" Nikka asked.

"He was here when we got here but he decided to take a little break." Tatsuha said causally.

"You don't need to know his whereabouts anyway." Ayaka said glaring daggers at Nikka.

"I promised Hiroshi and Fujisaki I would be nice so I won't start with you."

"Just like you to follow every commend like a dog." Ayaka said under her breath but Nikka heard it anyway.

"You bitch!" Nikka said starting to come at Ayaka. Hiro and Fujisaki both grabbed Nikka by her arms, pulling her along. "We'll see you in a few minutes!" Hiro said.

"Why must you say things like that? You probably will hate to hear this but Nikka is a lot more stronger then you and we can't stop her all the time."

"Shuichi, how can you say such things? I thought we were close." Ayaka whined. Shuichi wanted to yell, "We can never be close because you are getting married to the man I'm falling for." But he instead settled on a nonchalant shrugged of shoulders.

"Ayaka, let's go get something to drink. See ya later Shu-chan!" Tatsuha said. Shuichi blushed at the name because he hadn't been called that since he left his sister. The lights around him went dim and some beautiful fake blonde walked onto stage.

"Ladies and Gents," she said in thick British accent, "today we are having a Battle -Off! ASK vs. Bad Luck! These two bands have been slowly making a name for themselves, and tonight will determine which band should stay and which will be packing their bags!" There was a loud applause. "Tonight we shall have ASK perform first since they are veterans of the place!" Another loud applause.

"Those lying fucks!" Shuichi said out loud. They had already played at this place before which gave them a better chance of winning!

"Shuichi, did you hear that?" Nikka said, coming to him calmer then what she was before.

"Yea, I heard it." Shuichi said. "But that doesn't mean anything because they still haven't been picked up. So we still have a slightly fair chance."

"Sometimes it's not always about fairness." Hiro said. "We will still beat them, right Shuichi?"

"Of course." Shuichi took a deep breath as he watched ASK give it their all. Grudgingly he had to admit that they were pretty damn good. When they had finished, everyone clapped loudly.

"Wow! Like always they are always the best!" The announcer said. "But then again I shouldn't be so biased, now let's have Bad Luck and hope their luck will be good since it will take something amazing to beat ASK!"

"Go ahead guys!" Nikka said grabbing on to Shuichi's arm when she noticed that he was trying to run away. "Shuichi, you are a way better singer then Taki! You have to prove it!" Shuichi nodded his head slowly, going on the stage with Hiro and Suguru following behind him. Shuichi went to the mike and held it in his hands, shaking slightly. Why was he so nervous now? Well because if he lost then he wasn't really made to sing and that scared Shuichi. It brought a cold fear all over Shuichi's heart.

Just when Shuichi was about to drop the mike and run off stage he saw Eiri, his Yuki, leaning against the farthest corner with sunglasses and a long black over coat. Yuki pulled his sunglasses down to the bridge of his nose, and he winked and smiled at Shuichi. He then started to do some hand gestures that said, "Don't win, don't talk to me." Shuichi did a slight nod of his head and started to sing.

When you feel it in your body  
You found somebody who makes you change your ways  
Like hanging with your crew  
Said you act like you're ready  
But you don't really know  
And everything in your past - you wanna let it go

I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Nobody wants to be alone  
If you're touched by the words in this song  
Then baby...

U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone   
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track   
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad

Shuichi started back singing in a stronger voice as he felt his confidence go up.

When you say that you love 'em  
And you really know  
Everything that used to matter, don't matter no more  
Like my money, all my cars   
(You can have it all back)  
Flowers, cards and candy  
(I do it just cause I'm...)  
Said I'm fortunate to have you girl  
I want you to know  
I really adore you  
All my people who know what's going on  
Look at your mate, help me sing my song  
Tell her I'm your man, you're my girl  
I'm gonna tell it to the whole wide world  
Ladies say I'm your girl, you're my man  
Promise to love you the best I can

See I've been there, done it, fucked around  
After all that - this is what I found  
Everyone of y'all are just like me  
It's too bad that you can't see  
That you got it bad...hey

Hiro then started to do his guitar solo, which blew everyone's minds.

U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone   
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad

U got, u got it bad  
When you're on the phone  
Hang up and you call right back  
U got, u got it bad  
If you miss a day without your friend  
Your whole life's off track  
You know you got it bad when you're stuck in the house  
You don't wanna have fun  
It's all you think about  
U got it bad when you're out with someone  
But you keep on thinkin' bout somebody else  
U got it bad

Shuichi finished his song and the whole place was quiet. Shuichi had once again stunned everyone with his amazing voice. "Bad Luck! Bad Luck! Bad Luck!" Nikka started to chant and soon everyone joined in. Shuichi smiled happily and high-fived Hiro and Fujisaki. He jumped off the stage and run into the arms of Nikka and the both and them jumped wildly up and down.

"Well, that was a awesome performance! Sorry ASK, you guys are good, but not as good as Bad Luck, who are our winners, hands down!" Everyone started cheering loudly and Shuichi saw Taki. Taki glared at the boy and Shuichi stuck his tongue out at him. Taki stormed off with Ma-kun and Ken following him.

"We won the contest but now we have to win the bet." Hiro said to Fujisaki and Shuichi.

"Piece of cake." Fujisaki said taking Nikka by the arm and going off to dance with her.

"Want to dance hottie?" A beautiful girl asked Hiro. "Sure." Hiro said happily going off with the girl. "See ya later Shuichi!"

"Yea, bye." Shuichi said laughing as Hiro went off to the dance floor. Shuichi sighed, feeling slightly lonely.

"Hiya!" Shuichi turned around to find Tatsuha smiling at him.

"Oh, what's up Tatsuha?"

"Nothing really, just hanging out." Tatsuha smiled at Shuichi. "Want to know where Aniki is?"

"He is probably off somewhere with Ayaka and I'd rather not disturb them." Shuichi said not keeping the bitterness out of his voice.

"Man, you just sounded totally bitchy, now I see what Aniki means."

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing really." Tatsuha said. Shuichi realized that he was starting to hate that comment, 'Nothing really.'

"Was there something you wanted to tell me?" Shuichi said somewhat coldly.

"I just wanted to tell you that Ayaka is off somewhere and that Aniki is alone, if you want to talk to him. I'll be seeing you later Shu-chan." Tatsuha winked at Shuichi and left. Shuichi sighed after the confusing younger boy. Shuichi was going to go dance but some—one more interesting caught his eye. YUKI! And the best thing about them is that he was alone! No Ayaka! Shuichi went over to the older man and smiled at him.

"So how did I do?" Shuichi asked the boy smiling slightly.

"You can rival the talents of Nittle Grasper."

"Are you sure about that?" Both Shuichi and Yuki turned around to see Tohma standing there in all his glory.

"What are you doing here?" Yuki asked coldly.

"I had some news that two great bands would be playing tonight and I decided to see how they sounded. I must admit they both sounded good but I can only chose one." Tohma turned to Shuichi and smiled. "You were very good tonight, you remind me of someone I know. What is your name?"

"I forgot." Shuichi said, so surprised that his idol was talking to him.

"That's all you came here for Tohma?" Asked Eiri, rolling his eyes at Shuichi.

"Well yes, but I decided to stay longer when I saw you watching this boy." Tohma said, speaking like Shuichi wasn't standing right there.

"He invited me to come, so here I am. Why are acting so suspicious? Ayaka is here with me."

"But I don't want to have a repeat to what happened with Kitazawa."

"That doesn't have anything to do with what I'm doing now. Why must you always bring up the past?"

"I'm only trying to do what is best for you Eiri."

"I rather you wouldn't, seems like you only ever succeed in pissing me off."

"What's all this about?" Taki asked coming to where Shuichi was standing. Shuichi heard Eiri curse.

"I think you've just won the bet." Ken-chan said in awe. Taki sent Ken a glare.

"How the fuck can he win so quickly? No one can have that good of luck, What the hell is going?"

"Come with me Shuichi." Eiri whispered as he started walking away.

"Hold on Shuichi! You piss me off so much! You are such a fucking spaz yet you get your way all the time! What the fuck is up with that?"

"Back off Taki!" Shuichi hissed, his hands clenching together as he got ready for the fight.

"No I won't back off! Stupid fag!" Taki tried to hit Shuichi but Shuichi dodged his punch and kicked him swiftly in the stomach. Soon everyone was fighting.

"Tohma you realize that this is all your fault." Eiri said.

"I'm only trying to help, but if you feel it is what you must do, then by all means don't let me stop you." Tohma stepped aside with his head bowed.

"We'll talk about this later."

"I'm pretty sure we will." Eiri grabbed Shuichi by the shoulder and pulled him away from the fight.

"Wait! I was just about to knock him to kingdom come! Just one more hit and I promise we can leave!" Shuichi protested as Yuki dragged him to his car.

"Shuichi calm down. You had the whole place fighting!"

"So?" Shuichi said with that crazed look in his eyes. Yuki rolled his eyes and started his car.

"Where are we going?"

"To my place, then I'll take you home if you want." Eiri said, speeding off Shuichi was silent for a few minutes as he looked at Eiri.

"You've thought about what I said."

"Correct." Yuki said.

"And you understand what I mean, right?"

"Yes I understand."

"Good, tonight I want to stay the night with you." Shuichi said. Eiri almost went off the road.

"What?"

"Eiri, I like you." Shuichi leaned over and kissed Eiri on the cheek since he was driving. "I can't hide my feelings any longer. Sure you pissed me off when you thought I wanted only one thing, well that is the thought. I only want you. I know you don't believe no one can love without justice but that is not true, just being near you is enough for me."

"Shuichi, you know nothing about me."

"But I will in time. You'll tell me about yourself and I'll tell you about me. We can truly have fun together. I promise you."

"Why are you acting like this?"

"I don't know, I guess it is to make you understand. Plus it seems like everyone is trying to get us together anyway. Except for Ayaka, who will be mad that you are going to cancel your engagement. Right?"

"I suppose."

"Good." Shuichi noticed that Yuki was a lot nicer to him since the thought of sex came up. Shuichi reached for Yuki's hand and kissed it. "Just promise you will be gentle."

TADA! NEXT CHAPTER IS DONE. Guess what I heard, I heard the only reason why Maki quit writing for Gravitation is because she wanted to continue on her other story, which I don't even know the name of it. Gravitation is such a big hit but she wants to continue on some bull shit story that no one cares about but herself. IT'S NOT FAIR! I want more Gravitation and I'm afraid I won't get enough and that scares me! I'll update when I can because we all know that I am lazy.


	15. Ayaka's realization

Nothing to talk about, except I got all these offers about people having Gravitation Remixes, and sending them to me, but when I email them about it. . .they NEVER return the email and I'm forced to only dream about the goodness of the books. /sigh/ So please, who ever has the Remixes, email me with the links, or something because I feel sad without it. . . Without further ado…on with the next chapter.

Ayaka realization

"Are you sure about this?" Eiri said as he got closer to his house.

"No." Shuichi said. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

"Why so suddenly?" After a few minutes of not answering Eiri looked at Shuichi, who was looking down at his hands.

"Shuichi?"

"Because Eiri, that time I spent with Ayaka made me realized, that I only want you to know me. I never want to think about Ayaka having her long slender hands over your body."

"Selfish?"

"Just a little. But it is alright, because I know that it is for something I really believe in." Shuichi said smiling almost loving at Yuki.

"I don't understand you kid." Yuki muttered.

"Yuki, you've said that once already." Shuichi laughed a quiet laugh. Shuichi ran his hand slowly through his hair, sighing. His mind was yelling at him, "What the fuck are you doing!" But Shuichi ignored that part of his mind. Tonight was one of the best nights of his life, why not make it better by spending the night with his favorite person. Nothing could mess this night up, nothing. Shuichi told himself firmly.

Ayaka cried silently as she walked through the streets. For the past two weeks Eiri had been having such a short temper with her. Then tonight he basically told her to fuck off. Tatsuha then started to try to get her away from Eiri. When Tatsuha left, Ayaka was all alone but when she tried to find Eiri or his brother, a fight had started. In the end Ayaka didn't find either Uesugi and had to settle for walking alone on the dark streets. Why did Eiri hate her so much? Ayaka cried harder but wiped her tears away.

"Yo! You need a ride?" Asked a voice as a black limo pulled up to ride along Ayaka. Ayaka turned happily thinking it was Eiri, but scowled when she saw who it was.

"I don't need a ride from you!" Ayaka said haughtily, before walking off again.

"You bitch, I'm trying to be nice, you stank----!" Nikka was forced back in the car window, as Hiro's head popped out.

"What my dear Nikka means is that, well, it's 1 am in the morning, and you're walking around all alone, wearing a very expensive out fit, defenseless. You are the perfect candidate to get robbed. So please, join us." Hiro opened the door for Ayaka and smiled at her. Ayaka chewed her lip and nodded slightly, getting into the limo. Nikka was sitting on one side of the limo with Fujisaki huddled next to her, and Hiro was sitting on the other side. Ayaka went to sit next to Hiro, catching his delicious aroma.

"You guys look horrible." Ayaka said after a moment of uncomfortable silence. Ayaka's vest had been torn in half so she was wearing Hiro's jacket. Fujisaki had a black eye and Hiro was sporting scratches everywhere.

"When the fight broke out we started to fight! It was so cool." Nikka laughed, her good mood coming back.

"For you maybe, my parents are going to notice my black eye!" Fujisaki whined.

"Make up can cover that, don't worry, I'll help you with that part." Nikka said. "I know! Let's have a sleep over at my house!"

"That's fine with me, my parent's weren't expecting me home any way." Hiro shrugged his shoulders.

"Mines either." Fujisaki said, laying his head in Nikka's lap and stretching out.

"I wonder where Shuichi is." Fujisaki said.

"I don't know, when the fighting started he disappeared."

"How bizarre for Shuichi, he's usually in the middle of the fight." Ayaka said.

"Ayaka, are you alright?" Hiro asked softly. Ayaka was softly crying.

"I'm sorry." Ayaka said, cursing herself for crying in front of these people. "I'm just a little upset."

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Hiro asked even softer.

"No, I just want to go home."

"Ayaka, we are not as bad as you think. You don't have to be so cold-hearted." Hiro said sliding closer to Ayaka and tentatively putting his hand on her shoulder. This motion caused Ayaka to cry harder.

"Am I really so disgusting?" Ayaka yelled. "Why must he always look at me in that repulsive look? What did I ever do to him? The only crime I ever committed to him and loving him with all of my heart. So why won't he return my love?"

"Ayaka, who are you talking about?" Fujisaki asked.

"Eiri, duh." Ayaka said. "Ayaka, you are not that disgusting."

"How can you cheer someone up like that?" Fujisaki yelled.

"Hey! I was being truthful."

"Ayaka, Eiri isn't very good at showing his feelings, maybe this is his way of showing how much he cares." Hiro said.

"No! He left me at the club! He didn't have a second thought about me! He probably took some girl and went to go fuck her!" Ayaka wailed. Or maybe it is not a girl, Hiro thought, his eyes narrowing.

"Nikka, Fujisaki." Hiro looked pointedly at them and they caught his drift. Hiro wrapped his arms around Ayaka, and pulled her close to her chest.

"I'm sorry that I am not Eiri, and I can't offer my undying love to you, but maybe it is time you got over Eiri. Can you not see he is not right for you? I'll protect you, but only if you grow a back bone." Ayaka stiffened in Hiro's arms and pushed him away from her.

"Shut up, you don't know anything."

"Ayaka's he's trying to help." Nikka said.

"Maybe I don't his or your help! Let me out of this car!"

"Ayaka you are so fucking stupid! Driver! Stop this car so we can dump the trash!" Nikka yelled. The driver drove to the corner of the street and stopped. Ayaka hurriedly opened the door and ran from the car crying.

"Can someone really be that stupid?" Nikka said glaring after the girl.

"Nikka, not everyone is like you. Just give Ayaka time." Hiro sighed as he shut the car door.

Ayaka ran with her all might, she hated those people in that car. They could never know what it felt like to love someone. The perfect night had turned sour, it was now raining hard and Ayaka was soaked through her clothing. Ayaka stopped running when she realized where her feet had taken her. Eiri's apartment. Ayaka smiled when she recognized that Eiri's car was already there. Ayka quickly ran to Eiri's apartment, slipping a little as she ran up the steps.

"Eiri!" Ayaka called as she pounded on his door. "Open up! Please!"

"I'm coming!" Said a voice that was muffled through the door. The door opened and Ayaka was met with amber eyes.

"Eiri!" Ayaka said as she flung herself at him. "Where did you go? Why did you leave me at that club by myself?"

"I thought my brother was taking care of you?" Eiri asked. Ayaka looked into Eiri's face and noticed that he looked. . .innocent. There was no scowl on his face and he looked younger.

"Eiri?" Ayaka asked, not sure how to voice her question. Eiri unwrapped her arms from around him and looked at Ayaka with wide eyes. "What is it?" He asked her.

"I'm soaked, can I come in?" Eiri didn't answer but he stepped aside so she could come in. Ayaka felt something different about Eiri's apartment also. It was more vivid and colorful even though it looked the same. What the hell happened to Eiri? Who or what made him like this?

"Eiri!"

"Why are you yelling?" Eiri said running his hands through his hair.

"Who is here?"

"I am." Said a small voice stepping from the shadows of Eiri's room, buttoning up a shirt.

"Shuichi, what are you doing here?" Ayaka asked.

"Nothing, I was just leaving."

"Do your friends know you are here?"

"Yes they do." Shuichi whispered. Ayaka's eyes got widen. She calmly walked over to Shuichi.

SLAP

"LIAR! Your friends don't know where you are!" Ayaka yelled. "WHY IS HE HERE EIRI? Tell me why."

"Because I want him to be here." Eiri said, glaring at Ayaka.

"Ayaka, I was just leaving." Shuichi said, acting like the slap never happened.

"What is going on? Tell me!"

"Ayaka, I think it is time we have a talk with your parents about you going back to Kyoto and our engagment being called off."

"Eiri, you can not do this to me. I don't know what kind of game you are pulling, but I really don't like it. Stop it right now." Ayaka cried.

"I have ever joked with you Ayaka?" Eiri asked coldly. Ayaka froze in her spot and looked at Eiri with wide brown eyes.

"I do not understand."

"Good, it was not meant for you to understand."

"I'm leaving now." Shuichi said gently.

"Shuichi! I thought we were friends!" Ayaka screamed.

"Ayaka, do you really want the truth?" Shuichi said softly as he went to the front door and put his hand on the doorknob. "The truth is that I could have never been your friend when I wanted to get with your fiancé." Shuichi paused to let his words sank into Ayaka's head then he left to let Eiri deal with the problem himself.

Before Ayaka had showed up Shuichi was still debating with himself if he still wanted Eiri to. . .you know. Eiri had gotten very far in convicing Shuichi that he was doing the right thing, until Shuichi got a very bad feeling and forced Eiri to get off of him. Eiri got back into his semi-normal self before Ayaka came pounding on the door. Shuichi did not feel bad about Ayaka finding out, he felt sad that he had hurt her feelings but nothing more, because Shuichi always got what he wanted, and he wanted Yuki. It is very unfortuanate for Ayaka on how things turned out. Shuichi sighed dramatically, but there was not way around it for her being hurt. Poor thing.

"Shuichi! Stop right there!" Ayaka called after her ex-friend.

"What is it Ayaka? I have nothing to say."

"I hate you!"

"I'm sorry that you feel that way." Shuichi said calmly.

"I'll get you back! I won't let this go unpunished. Don't you realize your relationship with MY Eiri can never be legit? Two men should never be together and God will turn his back on you if you keep doing this vile act!"

"Ayaka." Shuichi said, turning back around and started to walk away, "It is a good thing that I don't believe in God." Shuichi did not wince when he heard Ayaka start to scream, he just continued on his way.

Ayaka sunk to her knees and started to cry in the pouring rain. Eiri didn't come outside to comfort her and Shuichi didn't turn around to help her. In that one second Ayaka had never felt so much hate for any one as she did for that couple. She would break them up and she would break Shuichi.

After an hour had gone by Ayaka found her self in a café, eating chocolate by the dozens and drinking the streaming coffee, hoping it would melt her cold heart. Soon she felt that she was crying but she did nothing to stop her tears.

"Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone." Ayaka growled out.

"I was just trying to help."

"I don't need help from--­-Wait!" Ayaka said in mid-sentence as she saw the guy who was trying to be a gentleman to her. "You are that lead singer from ASK."

"I suppose you were at tonight's party." Taki said bitterly, taking a seat from across Ayaka.

"Yes, I was there with my ex-boyfriend."

"Why do say it like that?" Taki asked observing the tartness in her voice.

"You hate Shuichi, don't you?" Ayaka said ignoring his question,

"Of course, that little fucker is a liar and a cheater. I hope he burns in hell one day."

"That day will come sooner than you think. My name is Usami Ayaka, very nice to meet you."

"Aiazwa Taki." Taki smiled at Ayaka,

"Should I take you home? It is rather early in the morning, your parents might get worried."

"I live alone, but why don't you come to my apartment. It has a nice view when the sun is rising." Ayaka winked at Taki, who grabbed her hand and lead her out this his car. Even Ayaka had realized that she would need more than herself to plan the end for Shuichi, so why not get help from someone who hated him as much as she did? Shuichi's end would be coming, and Ayaka would be right there laughing and pointing in his face.

THAT'S THE NEW CHAPTER//claps hands/ I promise I WILL update faster next time, I won't have everybody waiting like I did before. I'm so sorry I do that, but I'm lazy. . .and by the way, I'VE READ /MOST/ OF GRAVITATION REMIXES! PRAISE EVERYTHING THAT IS HOLY /major nosebleed/ IT WAS HOT, SO HOT I HAVE TO WRITE IT IN CAPS. HOT, HOT, HOT HOT, HOT, HOT, HOT!

Plz review! Much love, readordie


End file.
